Misión Imposible
by Karin0212
Summary: un trágico accidente en un momento no adecuado. kami-sama les dada una segunda oportunidad pero tendrán que pasa una puebla antes "enamorar a un grupo de chicos antes de un año". ¿conseguirán su objetivo?. mal summary -SE NECESITA OC- por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno sé que me he tardado mucho en subir el primer capítulo de misión imposible pero aquí razón por la que me tardaba es que me faltan oc y me es difícil pensar en una manera de acomodar todo en mi cabeza pero ya tengo pensado en lo que va a pasar más adelante.**

 **Dicraimen(o lo que sea): Inazuma Eleven no me perteneces al igual que las oc, solo me perteneces Karin, Teto y la historia.**

 **Los nombres que les acabo de poner son un poco deferente al ejemplo de la ficha pero es igual al de la historia de "el deseo que cambio su mundo".**

 **Abajo dejo de nuevo la ficha para las que quieran participar.**

* * *

 **capítulo I**

Ese día era hermoso, el sol brillante, cielo despejado, niños jugando afuera y muy tranquilo. Todo era hermoso pero en una cierta casa se escucho cierto grito

-¡aaah!... Geraldyne me va a matar si llego tarde- dijo cierta chica que se acababa de levantar a las 8 am además que a las 7:30 am. Era de estatura mediana pero un poco chica con cabello negro asta un poco debajo de los hombros, un tupe del lado izquierdo hasta la barbilla y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y con un cuerpo más o menos formado.

-Niuska si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde a tu campamento- dijo su hermana menor desde las escaleras era de piel morena, cabello café oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Y por qué no me levantaste hace un rato Anna?- dijo Niuska bajando unos minutos después de las escaleras con unas maletas, su uniforme deportivo de la secundaria que consistía en un pantalón verde con el nombre de la escuela en los lados, una camiseta blanca escolar y el suerte verde con franjas naranja en los lados y un escuro, y el cabello mojado.

-Lo tratamos pero no nos hacías caso- dijo la gemela de esta alondra, solo con la diferencia que ella tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Hay bueno. ¿Y nuestros padres y Nicole?- pregunto tomando pan tostado con un poco de lechera.

-Mami y papi se fueron temprano a trabajar y Nicole se fue a hacer un examen- dijo Anna.

-Ni siquiera se esperaron a despedirse de su hija. Que malos- dijo Niuska es un suspiro.

-Pero solo serán 3 semanas de las que te iras de casa a acampar- dijo alondra.

-Lo sé, pero me impresiona que en último momento me hayan dejado ir al campamento- dijo comiendo una segunda tostada.

-Niuska si no te apresuras te van a dejar- dijo Anna señalando un reloj en la pared que mostraban las 8:13 am.

-Demonios llego tarde- dijo y agarro sus cosas para ir a la puerta enseguida de sus hermanas- no vallan a entrar a mi cuarto por ningún motivo y no abran la puerta a ningún extraño- dijo Niuska.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron las dos.

-Lo siento, es que las voy a estañar- dijo llorando lagrimas falsas.

-Geraldyne- dijo Anna.

-Hiii se me olvidaba. Ya me voy- dijo Niuska corriendo hacia su escuela. Llego unos 15 minutos después delante de su escuela donde la esperaban sus compañeros y dos camiones grandes.

-Llega tarde señorita- dijo su maestro.

-lo siento maestro pozos. me quede dormida- dijo y solo el maestro la advirtió además que tenía que dar el ejemplo perfecto a sus compañeros al ser la más lista de la escuela desde primero etc,etc. para luego dejarla subir al camión no sin antes dejar las maletas junto con las otras.

-Casi no llegas Niuska-dijo Rafael a lo que Niuska se sonrojo un poco al un chico alto, con piel un poco bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello un poco largo rubio pero parecía un poco gris.

-Y casi me abandonas- dijo una chica casi del mismo tamaño de Niuska con cabello color avellana hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca.

-Lo siento Geraldyne, es que me quede dormida- dijo Niuska sentándose a su lado detrás de Rafael.

-Se me hace curioso que a las dos las hayan dejado venir casi en el último momento- dijo Rafael volteándose.

-Es cierto, yo no iba a venir por la culpa de mi hermanito pero después de hacer los labores de la casa durante un mes sin paga por fin me dejaron- dijo Garaldyne en un suspiro.

-Y yo tuve que suplicar todo el tiempo hasta que mi padre se harto y me dejo- dijo Niuska con poket face y sus dos mejores amigos se espesaron a reír-¿Oigan que día es hoy?-pregunto

-Pues obvio, es lunes-dijo Rafael

-No Rafael se refiere al número. Hoy es 26 ¿por?- dijo Geraldyne.

-Ya recuerdo, mañana es tu cumpleaños número 14- dijo Niuska abrasando a Geraldyne.

-¿Enserio?- dijo con los ojos de plato- Ah, es cierto, ya por fin tendré tu misma edad-

-Sí y yo seré el más pequeño del grupo- dijo Rafael

-Pero solo será por un mes- dijo Niuska

-Pero si tu eres la mayor y estas enana-dijo Rafael

-No me eches la culpa jirafa- dijo Niuska empezando una discusión con Rafael.

-Chicos voy a tomar lista para ver si estamos todos- dijo la jefa de grupo empezando a tomar lista de 2-B cuando nombro los últimos tres nombres-Niuska Gonzalez, Greraldyne Hernades, Rafael Ochoa-dijo la jefa y los tres mencionados dijeron "presente". la jefa vio que todos ya estaban todos los del grupo que iban a ir así que le dijo al maestro para que empezara ver si falta alguien más del grupo A

-Geraldyne me da vueltas el estomago- dijo niuska

-No será un presentimiento de que va pasar algo bueno- dijo Rafael. Niuska siempre desde pequeña a podido tener presentimientos de lo que va a pasar, ver visiones pero no muy seguidos ya que ella piensa que se los imagina y siente las emociones de las personas o su presencia alrededor de ella de al menos 50 metros a la redonda, menos el de las personas más cercana a ella como Geraldyne.

-No, este es diferente. Cuando es algo bueno son mariposas ahora son vueltas- dijo Niuska tocándose su pansa.

-Esta paranoica, tal vez es de felicidad por una nueva experiencia- dijo Geraldyne.

-Si tal vez sea eso- dijo niuska dejando de pensar en eso.

-Muchachos ya vamos a partir, todos en sus lugares- dijo el maestro Pozos tomando también su lugar.

Empezaron a moverse primero el camión de adelante de 2-A y luego el de 2-B. el viaje era a unas montañas al norte de México donde acamparían durante tres semanas. el viaje en camión iba a durar 12 horas máximas. en casi la gran mayoría del viaje Niuska, Geraldyne y Rafael hablaban de música, anime **_(nota:menos el de inazuma eleven, ese no existe)_** y cualquier tontería que se les pudiera ocurrir para mantenerse distraídos.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Geraldyne recostándose en el hombro de Niuska

-Yo también-dijo Rafael sentándose en su lugar bien.

-Qué tal si dormimos un rato son las 2 de la tarde. Toda vía falta bastante camino- dijo Niuska recostándose en la cabeza de Geraldyne y durmiendo en seguida al igual que los otros dos. Pasaron al rederos de cuatro horas cuando empezó a llover y haciendo que los tres despertadas.

-¿Lluvia?-dijo Geraldyne voz tesando.

-Profesor la lluvia es muy fuerte, es muy peligroso andar con lluvia por las montaña-dijo el conductor yendo lento en la carretera ya que andaban subiendo una montaña.

-No pasa nada. Solo hay que ir con cuidado y lento-dijo pozos.

-Está bien- dijo el conductor yendo más lento al igual que el camión de adelante pero un poco mas rápido.

-¿Por qué la lluvia tan repentina?- pregunto un chico que estaba alado de ellos.

-No escuchaste el pronóstico del tiempo ¿o qué?- dijo su compañero pero el solo negó con la cabeza-dijeron que en el norte aria lluvias fuertes y si no te has dado cuesta estamos en el norte-dijo. Solo los demás estaban poniendo atención de lo que estaba pasando ya que el viaje se ha vuelto más peligrosa de lo que pensaban.

-Esto se está volviendo más peligroso de lo que pensé- dijo Niuska.

-Pues que pensaste que nos íbamos a quedar en medio de la nada o que- dijo Rafael un poco alterado.

-No, solo pensé que se iba a ponchar una llanta, pero si lo poner de esa manera creo que pensé poco-dijo Niuska rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonrojada.

-No echen la sal- dijo Geradyne.

-Que, no e dicho que vamos a caer de la montaña y vallamos a morir-dijo Rafael.

-¡No eches la sal!- dijeron las dos chicas dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oigan eso duele-dijo sobándose la parte golpeada.

-Te lo mereces por andar diciendo cosas q...- dijo Niuska pero empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de panza dejando de hablar y tocándose la pansa con dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Geraldyne preocupara por su mejor amiga.

-Parece que está cerca- dijo con dificultad.

-Padeciera que esta embarazada- dijo Rafael.

-¿Pero que dices?. Si ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso-dijo Niuska enojara y a la vez sonrojada

-Es lo que parece-dijo Rafael a la defensiva

-Mejor cállate, esto es grave, o no. bueno el caso es que Niuska o más bien su estomago nos está advirtiendo de algo, por eso mantén los ojos muy bien abierto- dijo Geraldyne, ella conocía a Niuska desde el quinder y la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano por estar mucho tiempo con ella, que hasta se acostumbro o más bien se aprendió cada dolor de estomago de lo que iba a pasar, pero al ser un nuevo dolor no sabía de que se trataba y eso le preocupaba más que su propia amiga-¿no te as imaginado nada?- dijo Geraldyne para saber a lo menos algo de lo que va a pasar.

-¿Crees que en este momento puedo pensar?- dijo Niuska enojada y con sarcasmo.

-Nop-dijeron ambos.

-Bueno mejor los ojos abiertos que el dolor se hace más fuerte en cada momento- dijo Niuska más adolorida en cada momento.

Los dos asistiendo y mantuvieron los ojos bien abiertos mudando en todas partes.

Otro camión que estaba más adelante que todos avía golpeado unas piedras causando que cayeran y golpearan otras más grandes haciendo que cayeran y taparan el camino donde iban, afortunadamente el primer camión de la escuela ya avía pasado y ya estaban demasiado adelante como para darse cuenta pero el segundo camión todavía le faltaba para llegar.

Ya era difícil de ver el camino con la lluvia que avía y luego que desde hace ya unos momentos avía oscurecido asiéndolo aun mas difícil. Cada segundo que avanzaban era cada segundo que se acercaban a su final.

A solo unos 1000 metro ya Niuska dejo de sentir el dolor de estomago volviendo a la normalidad pero su cerebro empezó a mostrarle imágenes de lo que tal vez iba a pasar.

pov Niuska

Dolor, tristes, sangre, muerte era lo que veía en cada cosa que pensaba, solo era cuestión de minutos para que pasada.

-¿Niuska qué pasa, por que llorar?- me pregunto Geraldyne. No sé cuando empecé a llorar pero me di cuenta cuando sentí mi cara humera.

-Geral no debimos a ver venido, nadie debió a ver venido- dije llorando aun mas y abrasándola fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunto Rafael.

-Todos, todos...-quería decir lo que acabo de ver pero no podía.

-Ya dinos- dijo Geral preocupada.

-Todos vamos a morir...- dije en un susurro que solo fue capaz de escuchar ella.

-¿Que, imposible?- dijo Geral apartándome de ella con la cara pálida.

-Lo siento Geraldyne- dije agachando mi cabeza.

-¿Que te dijo?- le pregunto Rafael a Geral.

-Dijo "todos vamos a morir"-dijo y Rafael se quedo en shock.

-Lo siento chicos por no pensar antes, pero fue un placer haberlos conocido y un gran honor ser su amiga- dije aun con lagrimas pero con una sonrisa, yo ya avía aceptado mi muerte.

-No... no digas tonterías- dijo Rafael. Parecía que el aun no acepta que vamos a morir.

-Yo también quisiera que fuera una tontería Rafael- dije levantándome de mi lugar para abrasarlo-lo siento mucho chicos- dije llorando en su hombro.

-Creo que este va a ser nuestra despedirá- dijo teto tratando de no llorar.

-Pero no es para siempre, tal vez cuando reencarnemos nos volvamos a ver y seremos amigas de nuevo- dije dándole una sonrisa pero ella empezó a llorar fuerte tomando la atención de todo.

-¿Que esta pasado haya atrás?- pregunto el maestro levantándose de su lugar.

-Gracias por todo maestro pozos y compañeros- dije con lagrimas y una sonrisa. Ello no sabía a que me refería a sí que me iba a alegar pero el conductor grito.

-¡AAAH!- grito el conducto. Todos nos fijamos adelante para ver muchas rocas gigantes tapando el camino. el conductor trato de frenar rápido pero eso causo que el camión perdiera el control por causa de la un poco por ahí haciendo que lo cristales se rompieran y se clavaran en las personas que estaban cerca haciendo más rápido sus muertes.

Todos gritaban estaban asustados como yo. Yo estaba abrasando a Geral y Rafael mientras esta vamos agachados para no tener muchas lastimaras mientras llora vamos.

Quería vivir. Quería viva para estudiar, seguir con mis amigos, mi familia y a lo menos tener un novio y dar mi primer beso pero parecía que no iba a ser posible.

El camión callo al barranco de unos 100 metros de altura a lo mucho. Todos gritaban y lloraban, era la peor manera de morir después de que toda vía nos faltaba mucho de que vivir y experimentar.

El camión callo por fin al fina asiendo que todos tuviéramos graves hedidas y haciendo que la mayoría murieran enseguida ya que ya no sentía sus presencia, ellos avían muerto.

Faltaba poco para que el motor explotada y terminemos muertos totalmente. estaba en el suelo con un fierro encajado en mi costado derecho y varias lastimadas como huesos rotos y la cabeza abierta ya que sentía como la sangre me corría por mi cara.

Busque a Geral y a Rafael con la mirada hasta que los vi juntos adelante de mí. Les salía mucha sangre pero todavía seguían con poca vida. Me araste hasta ellos sin importar el dolor que sentía de mis huesos o del fierro, quería morir a lado de ellos sin importa que.

Ya estaba al frente de ellos y con mucha dificultad el toque para que vieran que estoy con ellos. Movieron sus cabezas con mucha dificultad pero lograron verme. Les sonreí y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Rafael movía la boca para tratar de decir algo pero no le entendía hasta que pude notar que decía.

-Te amo-era o que decía. Quería decirle lo mismo ya que igual yo lo quería y mucho asi que le dije con mis últimos alientos.

-Yo también te amo, pero no crees que fue demasiado tarde- dije en un susurro el solo rió un poco pero empezó a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su él era uno de mis mejores amigos y además que también me gustaba demasiado y por fin que él me dijo lo que sentía murió, ya no sentía su presencia.

La de Geraldyne toda vía seguía y ella me veía con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que se animo a decirlo- dijo Gerandyne.

-¿Ya sabias?-

-Todos sabíamos, pero se me hace increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Geral riendo pero tosió un poco de sangre.

-No te esfuerces demasiado-le dije.

-Sí. Sabes Niuska, no quiero morir- me dijo llorando- toda vía no me he disculpado con mis padre- era cierto, sus padres tenían constantes peleas y siempre terminaban lastimando a ella o a su hermanito. A mí me pasa algo igual, mis padre no sé porque pero me odian, me han dejado casi la mayor parte de mi vida a mi cuidado pero si no fuera por mis hermanas yo ya estuviera muerta desde antes.

-No importa, ellos se darán cuenta de su error luego-dije. Ella sonrió por última vez y fue serrando los ojos poco a poquito hasta ya morir.

Me hubiera gustado ser la primera en morir para no ver la muerte de mis dos amigos con mis propios ojos.

Ya no aguante mas y empecé a llorar. El dolor que tenia y la pérdida de sangre me hacían serrar los ojos y ver borroso dije con mi último aliento.

-Arigato-dije por ultimo y serré los ojos por completo sintiendo como mi cuerpo era destrozado y quemado por la explosión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sentía como mi cuerpo iba frotando, era como un limbo para mí. Quería mover y abrir mis ojos pero no podía hasta que vi algo brillante frente a mí pero seguía sin poder abrir mis ojos.

-Por fin la encontré-dijo una vos muy hermosa femenina, ella me agarro y no se a donde me llevo pero perdí de nuevo la consistencia.

-Ah, ¿don-donde estoy?-dije por fin despertando. Estaba en una habitación blanca sin mucho de qué decir, solo las cama y una mesa de noche a un lado-¿No acabo de morir?-me pregunte a mi misma- Entonces tiene que ser el cielo- dije sentándome en la cama y me fije que tenía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y era sencillo- ¿Por qué tengo que usar un vestido si los odio tanto?-dije quejándome cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-Por fin despertaste Niuskita-dijo una joven de unos 20 años con cabello rojo hasta la mitad del muslo, ojos morados, piel blanca como la nieve y una tú escuche la vos la identifique con la que avía escuchado en esa clase de limbo.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte

-Yo soy Lala y soy tu ángel guardián- dijo feliz y con una sonrisa maternal.

-Entonces estoy muerta- dije triste-¿donde está Geral?- dije apresurada recordando que avía muerto con ella.

-Tranquila mi niña, tú no estás muerta exactamente y tu amiga ya despertó, te está esperando con las demás-dijo Lala.

-¿Y Rafael también está aquí?- pregunte, lo quería ver en verdad tanto como a Geral.

-El ya está más arriba- dijo Lala. No sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Eh?- dije moviendo la cabeza un poco dudosa.

-Si quieres que te responda mejor, acompáñame- dijo Lala extendiéndome su mano. lo tome sin mucho temor por su aura de alegría y pureza, me levante con un poco de dificultad pero Lala me ayudo a camina.

Caminamos por pasillos largos y blancos hasta llegar a una puerta grande con detalles de antiguo y de color dorado, estaba nerviosa por saber que hay detrás de la puerta solo sentía la presencia de cinco chicas, una de enojo, otra infantil, una feliz, otra como bipolar ya que sus emisiones cambiaban a cada rato y la ultima era un poco neutral pero con felicidad.

Lala me sonrió relajándome antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y pude ver que era una salo muy grande con varias sillas y sillones.

Adentro avían chicas. Una chica acostada en el sillón del centro acostada era alta, su cabello era corto hasta la nuca teniendo un aspecto de Punk con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y un fleco creado por algunos cabellos rebeldes y un mechón que pasa justo hasta la nariz y vario mechones de su cabello pintados de gris. Ojos brillante amarillos parecidos a los de un lobo, su rostro era muy femenino para parecer a un chico, sus facciones eras muy finas y delicadas, su cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado para su edad, en sus orejas tenia perforaciones con dos sendas de diamante con dos dijes deferentes, el lado derecho con uno de luna y el izquierdo de estrella. Vestía con un pantalón y una camiseta blanca. Ella tenía un aura de enojo, no sé porque pero siento que es porque pero pienso que es por que murió o por que la chica de alado la estaba molestando con no se qué.

La chica de alado era de estatura promedio, su cabello es largo y ondulado de color rubio oscuro así tipo hime. Su piel de un claro color crema, sus ojos color verde vibrantes, sus fracciones son muy delicadas y femeninas casi como la de una princesa amoldada a su edad pero parecía un poco frágil y era el del aura feliz. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que yo pero un poco más corto, como a la mitad del muslo.

La otra estaba jugando a la rayuela y cantando algo. es pequeña y parecía que media uno 136 cm más o menos, su cabello alborotado es de color verde manzana con muchos abrochadores de colores, sus ojos rosados con otorias ojeras debajo, piel pálida, barias pecas en su nariz y su cuerpo no era tan desarrollado como el de las demás. **_(No se pero cuando ley esta ficha me imagine como si fuera konoha o shinzuke. por favor ignoren este comentario de mi imaginación pero parece más al tamaño de kurama)_** ella tenía el aura de felicidad y como es pequeña tengo demasiadas ganas de ir y abrasarla, si me encantan las personas pequeñas y llevaba puesto igual el mismo vestido como yo.

La otra estaba sentada y callada observando lo que pasaba con esas dos. Ella tiene el cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color negro con reflejos morados oscuro, tiene casquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla. Sus ojos son aperarlados, con unas pestañas largas. su piel era muy blanca y suave a simple vista, era bajita paro como unos centímetros más alta que yo. es delgada y tenía un aspecto de muñeca de era la del aura bipolar, parecía que quería hablar emocionada, nerviosa, seria y con ese toque de analista me daba más mismo vestido, solo pienso que los ángeles no querían gastar mucho para vestirnos.

Y la ultima que veía estaba sentada a su lado viendo lo mismo. Era de estatura baja y piel morena, cabello castaño claro cortado en capas desordenadas y tres mechas violetas del lado de lado con un mechón violeta y ojos avellana. Ella era la del aura neutral y felicidad.

Pase al cuarto con Lala y me puse en el centro para tomar su atención y presentarme. La primera en notarme era la chica de aspecto Punk.

-Una más. Parece que ya somos 7- dijo con arrogancia la chica punk.

-¿Pero solo veo a 5?- dije contando a las presentes.

-Puedes salir de tu escondite-dijo la perlada viendo detrás del sillón.

-Mooo…. y yo que la quería asustar Chrisabella-dijo Gsaliendo de su pensarlo dos beses me lance a ella sin importar que lastimara un poco a la chica punk.

-Geraldyne, que bueno que estas bien- dije llorando y abrasándola fuerte.

-Ni tan bien, no ves que estamos muertas- dijo tratándome de separar.

-Geral, arruinares el momento-dije con enojo.

-Oyes, te puedes quitar- me exigió la chica punk ya que estaba sobre su estomago.

-Lo-lo siento mucho a... etto ¿cómo te llamas?- dije apenada.

-Me llamo MeiCiel Barton-dijo la chica punk que se llama Meiciel. Luego vi a las demás para que me digan sus nombres.

-Me llamo Scarlett Tyler-me dijo a morena alegre aunque parezca ser seria.

-yo soy sherlock lupin III~yamidayo- dijo la más pequeña e infantil del grupo. Sin pensarlo dos beses me lance a ella.

-kya... Eres una cochina- dije mientras la abrasaba fuerte y ella me lo correspondió feliz.

-Hey... Para mi no hay abraso-dijo Geraldyne con puchero.

-No hay para ti. Tu no quisiste hace rato- dije sacando le la lengua a Geraldyne. Luego de un rato de abraso con Sherlock la solté.

-Yo soy Amber Thompson- dijo la chica de apariencia de hime muy amable.

-Chirisabella Guillispie- dijo la de ojos perladas fríamente.

-Un gusto a todas yo soy...- iba a decir mi nombre pero Meiciel me callo.

-Si si... eres Niuska Gonzalez, tu amiga no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llego- dejo con enfado.

-Hay que linda- dije lanzándome de nuevo a abrasar a Geraldyne pero ella me aparto.

-No, ya no quiero tus abrazos- dijo Geral.

-Pues no los tengas- dije cruzándome de brazos-Ah... ¿Lala ya me puedes explicar el porqué solo Geral y yo estamos aquí y los demás que muriendo con nosotras no lo están?- dije voltean dome.

-Veras ustedes dos no iban a ir a ese campamento pero por accidente fueron y murieron. Los demás estaban ya destinados a morir ese día, pero ustedes dos no como las demás que estamos aquí no iban a morir- dijo señalando a todas las presente- hay diferentes casos iguales, pero esta vez kami-sama quiere hacer una puebla a ustedes y a otras que no han llegado para ves si son capaz de hacer lo que otros no, cosa que se a perdido en los humanos- dijo con seriedad-

-Entonces ¿qué pasada después de completar la puebla?, si kami-sama quiere que participemos nos tiene que dar algo a cambio, no todo es de a gratis-dijo Sherlock muy lista.

-Como pensé... si completan la puebla podrán volver a sus vidas normales con sus familias y de la manera que ustedes quieren- dijo Lala, todas nos pusimos felices ante la idea pero avía unas que no lo mostraban

-¿Y qué pasada si no la completamos?- dijo Scarlett seria. Todas dejamos de sonreír ante la idea. Lo único que imaginaba ante lo dicho era que el mundo seria destruido por el mismísimo dios y aria uno nuevo

-Su mundo será destruido junto con otras dimensiones-dijo Lala triste. Todas nos pusimos pálidas ante la idea que tenia kami. Me regañe mentalmente por tener siempre la razón cuando imagino algo.

-Entonces daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que eso no secura- dije animada y con pose de súper héroe. Todas las demás me vieron con impresión ante lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Pero y si no lo logramos Niuska?- me pregunto Geraldyne.

-Lo vamos a lograr y punto. No nos vamos a rendir y aremos cualquier cosa para lograrlo- dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

Pov normal.

-Bueno ya está decidido- dijo Lala.

-¿Qué cosa Lala?-pregunto Amber.

-A nada. Es que mis superiores ya me dijeron donde tienen que ir-dijo Lala.

-¿A dónde vamos ~yamidoyo?-dijo Sherlock.

-Van a ir a una ciudad en Japón en otra dimensión-dijo Lala cosa que hiso que dos se emocionaran.

-¡SI!- dijeron Niuska y Geraldyne- siempre hemos querido ir a Japón-con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No es para que se emocionen tanto-dijo Meiciel pero las dos la ignorado.

-A que ciudad ideemos a Hokaido- dijo Niuska.

-¡Que! quieres que nos congelemos, mejor a Osaka-dijo geraldyne empezando una pelea con su amiga.

-Tokyo-dijo Niuska.

-Nara-dijo Geraldyne juntando la frente con Niuska para ver quien tiene el control.

-Miyasaki-dijo Niuska siguiéndole el juego.

-Ehi...- iba a seguir pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza al igual que Niuska por parte de Meiciel.

-¡Auch!, duele- dijeron las dos sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Niuska.

-porque ya me cansaron con sus peleas-dijo Meiciel enojada.

-Ya tranquila, que si sigues así no te vas a ver tan femenina- dio Amber.

-Cállate-le respondió aun más enojada

-Ya cálmense todas, que no ven que lala quiere decirnos a donde vamos a ir- dijo Scarlett asiendo que todas se calmaran.

-Gracias Scarlett-dijo Lala agradeciendo a Scarlett por a ver calmado a todas antes que empiecen una pelea- bueno como decía antes que me interrumpieran... no van a ir a una ciudad cualquiera van a ir a la ciudad de...-

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Autora** : **He terminado**

 **Yukari: Tardaste mucho, de nuevo**

 **Autora: Cállate maldita. Sé que estas enojara por qué no vas a aparecer en este fic**

 **Karin: Cálmense las dos que tenemos que dar las despedirás.**

 **Autora y Yukari: Si enana.**

 **Las tres: gracias por leer esta historia. No sabemos hasta cuando actualicemos el siguiente capítulo pero será cerca de 2 semanas. También les pedimos que nos dejen sus reviews si es que les encanto el primer capítulo y el cómo están sus oc.**

 **Autora: por favor necesito mas oc. solo tengo 5 mas las dos mías les dejo de nuevo la ficha de abajo pero les dejo los puestos y parejas que tenemos etc. y lo siento por mi falta de ortografía.**

 **ciao~ciao**

 **Ficha**

 **Nombre y apellido: van a ser dos, uno del país que tienen, y cuando mueran y lleguen a Inazuma van a tener otro. Como: Karin-Niuska y Teto- Geraldyne.**

 **País de donde vienen:**

 **Edad:(entre 13 y 15 años).**

 **Apariencia:(definida por favor).**

 **personalidad:(no quiero nada de que cuando se enoja parece a mas de mil demonios que eso ya lo sabe cualquiera y no quiero mucho lo de tierna o cosas así también quiero que algunas tengan un comportamiento al igual que Nagumo, puede ser cualquiera no es obligatorio).**

 **Gustos y disgusto:**

 **Historia de su muerte: (tiene que ser trajina).**

 **Pareja:(menos Fubuki,Sakuma,Kazemaru,Nagumo,Suzuno,Toramaru y Hiroto) pueden escoger cualquier otro.**

 **Dorsal: (ya saben número de camisetas. ya están el 2, 9, 15, 7, 0,10 y 3)**

 **Técnica especia:(4 técnicas máximas yo me encargo de las combinadas)**

 **Elemento:**

 **Ropa: casual, de invierno, traje de baño, de gala, pijama y se agregaran más al paso de la historia.**

 **Extra: cualquier cosa es útil.**

 **Y por el momento es todo. No se preocupen are capítulos donde solo sus oc van a ser las protagonistas.**


	2. Chapter 2:Vida,Historia,risas y una loca

**Autora: Eme aquí que por fin después de mucho tiempo e podido escribir. razón, la escuela. enserio es mucha la tarea que me dejan y luego los exámenes,estudiar, en serio de lo peor y aun asi que esta de vaca no tengo tiempo.**

 **Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. pero toda vía me falta oc, puedo usar a mis otras dos Oc pero no se, ellas son yukari y hikari pero no se lo pensare mientras escribo el fic.**

 **ta ves se me aya olvidado otra pequeña cosita en el fic y es "Lo que dejaron pendiente" si es que pueden me lo pueden mandar por inbox las que participan.**

 **dicraime (o lo que sea): Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a LEVEL-5, si fuera mio hubiera casado a Endo con Aki y a Natsumi con Goenji.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2:Vida,Historia,risas y una loca con maracas.**_

-Gracias Scarlett-dijo Lala agradeciendo a Scarlett por a ver calmado a todas antes que empiecen una pelea- Bueno como decía antes que me interrumpieran... no van a ir a una ciudad cualquiera van a ir a la ciudad de Inazuma en japón-

-¿La ciudad de...?-empezó Niuska.

-¿Inazuma?-y termino Geraldyna.

-Sherlock sabe de geográfica, pero Sherlock nunca a escuchado de esa ciudad~yamidayo- dejo en tercera persona la mas tierna del grupo.

-!¿Pero que ciudad es esa?¡- dijo MeiCiel seria y con un tono de enojo en su voz

-Esa ciudad es de otra dimensión-dijo Lala asiendo que casi todas las presentes ya entendieran menos una.

-¿No entiendo?- dijo Gerladyne.

- _No meló puedo creer/ Esta niña/ Sera tonta/No sabe_ -eso eran los pensamientos de unas sobre Geraldyne.

-Veras Geraldyne, con otra dimensión se refiera a un mundo distinto al de nosotros,si en el mundo donde nacimos y morimos no estaba esa ciudad en esta otra si lo vede de estar-dijo Amber muy cariñosamente.

-Oooh... Sigo sin entender- dijo Geraldyne haciendo que todas cayeran de espalda tipo anime.

-¿Co-como es que soportas a esta niña?-le pregunto Chrisabella a Niuska ya enfadara en el suelo.

-¿También me pregunto lo mismo?-le respondió Niuska cansada.

Ya cuando Niuska castigo a Geraldyne y le explico mejor o mas bien a un idioma tontesco que solo entiende ella y entendió todas se pusieron de nuevo en sus lugares y Lala hablo de nuevo.

-No es solamente la ciudad de la otra dimensión, también en esa dimensión hay poder,pero,ese poder lo usan en el fútbol-finalizo lala.

-¿En el fútbol, como?-pregunto Scarlett.

-Uh... No tengo tiempo de explicarles, se les hace muy tarde. si no se apuran el portal se serrada-dijo Lala empujando a la mas cercana que era Sherlock.

-Espera Lala-sama- dijo Niuska deteniendo el caminar de lala, ella la miro un poco dudosa pero luego le sonrió.

Niuska corrió hacia la gran puerta y la abrió mostrando a tres chicas, dos corriendo y una caminando, pero la primar chica tenia los ojos cerrados e iba muy rápido haciendo que chocara y cayera con nada mas ni menos que MeiCiel.

-Duele,pero...Alexis Stanford gana-dijo la chica que acaba de llegar levantándose enseguida y bailando como una loca con maracas que no se sabe de donde demonios salio, pero la pobre MeiCiel estaba toda vía tumbara en el suelo adolorida. la chica que acababa de entrar era muy linda, era alta de piel blanca y suave, su lindo cabello marón caoba largo y undulado asta las caderas que estaba sujetada en una coleta baja cayendo de su hombro, sus ojos grandes grises con detalles azules, su cuerpo estaba bien definido y daba la impresión que era de la misma edad de MeiCiel y Amber.

-S-si que e-eres muy r-rápida A-alexis-dijo la otra chica tímida y cansada que venia corriendo detrás de ella cansada. ella era mas pequeña que Alexis, se podría decir que de un tamaño igual al de Geraldyne, su piel era blanca con un subtono de rosa, ojos azules y brillantes,su cabellera blanca como la nieve larga y ondulara que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo,un cuerpo no tan desarrollado pero eso le hacia pareces mas a una linda princesa de la nieves.

-No es rápida, es solo que tu eres lenta Melina-dijo la ultima chica burlona llegando por fin a la habitación, ella se podría decir que era idéntica a Niuska pero con unas cuantas diferencias, sus cabello negro le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda, su tamaño era idéntico, ojos rojo carmesí,piel branca, su tupe lo tenia del lado derecho y le llegaba asta la barbilla y tenia su ojo un poco tapado del mismo modo que Niuska, pero también lo que las hacia diferentes a ellas dos era un mechón blanco detrás de su tupe.

todas veían el gran parecido que tenían esas dos asta Lala que no paraba de verlas en cada momento. Niuska no se daba cuenta solo pensaba:

- **(Por que ella tendrá puesto un pantalón y yo no, saben que odio mucho los pantalones)** \- esos eran sus pensamiento, las otras dos que venían corriendo tenían vestido pero ella no.

- **(Que tengo mono en la cara o que)-** era los pensamientos de Luna al ver a todas viéndola tan extraño.

-¡Wow!hemos encontrado a la hermana perdura de Luna-chan- grito Alexis feliz pasando de nuevo encima de MeiCiel.

-No nos parecemos en nada loca-le reclamo Luna a Alexis.

-Están ignorando a Meiciel- le dijo Amber a Chrisabella en susurro.

-Parece tapete hay tumbara- le respondió un poco burlón.

-¿Crees que estada muerta Sherlock?-le pregunto Geraldyne agachada picando el cuerpo inmóvil de MeiCiel con un palo.

-Sherlock no sabe, pasale a Sherlock el palo~yamidayo-dijo Sherlock inocente. Geraldyne le paso el palo y ella la empezó a picotear para ver si seguía viva.

-Ella ya estaba muerta desde el principio,al igual que ustedes-les dijo Scarlett.

-Pero uno tiene que estar seguro si sigue viva o murió de nuevo-le dijo Geraldyne, pero estocen el cuerpo de MeiCiel empezó a moverse un poco de nuevo.

-Oh mida Geral, MeiCiel sigue viva~yamidayo-dijo feliz Sherlos saltando de un lado a otro.

MeiCiel empezó a reaccionar de nuevo, a si que se empezó a parar con un poco de ayuda de Amber,Chrisabella y Scarlett.

-¿Que me paso?- pregunto MeiCiel un poco desorientada.

-Te diré amiga, que llego un camión y te atropello- le dijo Luna mintiendo y MeiCiel con duda.

-En realidad una loca llego corriendo y te choco, luego te aplasto bailando y luego corrió encima de ti al ver a esas dos idénticas-dijo Chrisabella seria señalando a ese par. MeiCiel vio hacia donde señalaba, al frente de ella estaban Niuska y Luna, Luna ignorando a todos a su alrededor y a Niuska viéndola preocupara.

-Cierto, ellas dos se parecen-dijo Meiciel sorprendida, luego empezó a ver a todas a su alrededor asta que se topo con una cabellera marón que recordaba muy bien-¡Tu!- dijo enojara señalando a Alexis.

-¿Quien, yo?- dijo un Alexis divertida.

-Tu... me las pagaras maldita-Dijo MeiCiel empezando a perseguir a una divertida Alexis.

-No, no le hagas cosquillitas a Alexis,Alexis se ara del baño si lo haces-dijo divertida escapando de MeiCiel.

-Que molestas- dijo cansada Luna

-No te preocupes Luna, ellas parecen ser amigables-dijo Melina, cosa que izo que se vea adorable.

-Waaa... kawai~desus- dijo Niuska lanzándose a abrasarla.

-aich... otra enfadosa-se quejo Luna.

-No soy enfadosa niña rebelde-se defendió Niuska soltando a Melina.

-¿A quien le dices niña rebelde, enfadosa?-Le contesto mas enojara

-A quien mas, eres la única que actúa rebelde y ademas se pinta el cabello-dijo Niuska siguiéndole el juego.

-Para tu información, ese mechón es de nacimiento y no soy la única rebelde aquí-dijo Luna señalando a MeiCiel que seguía persiguiendo a una risueña Alexis. todas voltearon a ver a ese par que seguían corriendo.

-Hey, Sherlock también quiere jugar~yamidayo- dijo levantando la mano.

-Geradyne igual quiere jugar-dijo de la misma manera.

-Eso ni siquiera es un juego-dijo Scarlett.

-Solo deja que se diviertan, no es para tanto- dijo Amber.

-¿A no? ¿y que pasada después que salgan lastimaras?-le pregunto seria Chrisabella haciendo callar a Amber.

-Si salen lastimaras... ¡Matare a MeiCiel de nuevo!-dijo Niuska tronándose los dedos y dando una mirada que si mataría a cualquiera.

-Oh... Esto se a puesto interesante, si quieres me puedo unir a tu masacre molestia-dijo Luna de la misma manera.

-Estas bienvenida, cualquiera que quiere matar esta bienvenida, rebelde-dijo estrechando la mano de Luna haciendo como si cerraran un trato.

-Y luego dicen que no parecen hermanas-dijo Scarlett dando un suspiro cansada por la actitud de Niuska sobre protectora con su amiga.

-¡NO SOMOS HERMANAS!-dijeron las dos a mismo tiempo.

-Si,si lo que digas-dijo Geraldyne ignorando a esas dos y viendo la persecución de Alexis y Meiciel- Nee...Niuska, ¿quien crees que gane?-le pregunto

-supongo que Alexis, MeiCiel se ve ya cansada y Alexis párese que quiere seguir corriendo-dijo Niuska seria observando a las dos corriendo.

-Pero es al contrario, Alexis se ve cansada y MeiCiel parece que la quiere matar y rápido-dijo Scarlett a lo que todas asistieron menos Geraldyne que solo se aguantaba la risa

-¿Están seguras?-les pregunto seria sin quitar la mirada de al frente.

-todas estamos al 100% seguras que MeiCiel gana-le dijo Chrisabella.

-Bueno solo observen y verán quien es la ganadora-dijo y todas estaban atentas a la persecución,asta Lala que ella solo guardaba silencio y observaba con una sonrisa- observen atentamente, Alexis esta corriendo un poco lento, por como se ve parece que se esta cansando al contrario de MeiCiel que ella parece darle con mas fuerza para alcanzarla, pero ella no parece cansada solo se esta resistiendo para aguantar y alcanzar su objetivo de matar a Alexis. lo que no saben es que Alexis solo esta jugando, esta guardando su energía para que en el ultimo momento ella pueda escapar y así escapar. a lo menos MeiCiel resistirá unos minutos o unos cuantos segundos mas y cuando ya no aguante y la vea cerca se lanzara encima de ella, esa sera la oportunidad cuando Alexis usada el resto de su energía y escapara-dijo como si estuviese analizando todo de un tirón.

-no me godas, sabes que eso sera imp ...- iba a seguir Luna pero lo que dijo Niuska se iso realidad, MeiCiel se lanzo a Alexis que la tenia a unos cuantos pasos, pero Alexis se apuro y corrió mas rápido logrando escapar de una MeiCiel furiosa y cansada.

-Decían-les dijo. todas estaban muras antes lo que veían ante sus ojos,todas con la boca abierta y Geraldyne riéndose de sus caras- Alexis seria una muy buena media campista y defensa y MeiCiel una muy buena delantera central y también medio campista-se dijo mas a si misma que para las otras- bueno esas son mis opiniones para el lugar donde iremos pero bueno que mas digo, son solos mis opiniones-dijo volviendo a la normalidad y yendo hacia el sillón despreocupara.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-le pregunto Amber sorprendida.

-Eh... ¿Que cosa?-le pregunto

-Lo de hace un momento, su pistes el como iba a terminar estos, ¿como es posible?-le dijo Scarlett un poco intrigara.

-Um... No se, solo lo imagine y ya, es una de mis cualidades-le respondió Niuska despreocupara acostara en el sillón- es así como supe unos momentos antes que iba a morir junto con Geraldyne-

-Ya veo, pero ¿como le hicisteis para saber que esas tres iban a llegar? no puede ser que te las imaginaste, es otra cosa ¿no?- le dijo como siempre fría Chrisabella.

-Muy observadora Chrisabella, es cierto que no me las imagine... ya que al parecer vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntas les voy a contar mi secreto-dijo divertida Niuska- desde pequeña e podido sentir la presencia de todas las personas a mi alrededor a no mas de 50 metros a mi redonda pero solo las personas mas cercanas no las puedo sentir, la unica que a podido es Geraldyne, puedo ver el aura de las personas en colores y puedo sentir a beses lo que va a pasar con dolores o cosas así y veo el futuro en sueños o me los imagino-dijo pensando en lo que decía.

-¿Así es como supiste que ibas a morir~yamidayo?-le pregunto Sherlock triste y apenada.

-Si, fue así. Aun que me dolió saber que me iba a morir no podía cambiar mi destino. Geral y yo íbamos a ir a un campamento escolar de tres semanas, en el camino mientras que llovía fuerte unas piedras grandes taparon el camino. Afortunadamente el primer camión si pudo pasar pero nosotros no tuvimos la misma suerte que ellos, el conductor trato de frenar pero el camión perdió el control por la lluvia asiendo que cayéramos en el barranco de esa montaña. Casi todos perdieron la vida en esa caída, ya al final solo quedamos un amigo, Geral y yo, después de una ultima confesión de Rafael el murió primero, luego fue Geral y al final yo-dijo Niuska, en cada palabra que decía parecía que algo dentro de ella se partía pero no lo demostraba.

-No te pongas triste Niuska, no eres la una que murió de una forma muy violenta. Yo modio violara y maltratara, veras casi a los 8 años empece a cantar, mis padres eran muy famosos al ser reconocidos en una famosa corporación musical ellos eran Allen y Allesa Stanford,si me pueden decir que fui casi como una princesa al vivir como una, llena de lujos y de una vida muy alegre. Conocí a uno de los viejos amigos de mi padre, se llamaba Logan mirkle; el al frente de mis padres era agradable, pero, cuando no estaban el me insultaba, me maltrataba y me hacia trabajar de mas, era constantemente amenazada por el,me dacia que si lo delataba me iba a matar al igual que mis padre, es por eso que no lo delate todos los años que estuve con el. un día me canse y le dije a mis padres de lo que el me hacia, no se como es que logro saber, pero, cuando estaba sola el me secuestro y me encerró en una bodega abandonada, Logan me violo y maltrato salvaje mente, cuando estaba débil Logan tomo una cuerda y me amarro de un árbol del cuello, luego de eso no recuerdo nada, solo que llegue y me encontré con esas dos mientras caminaba- dijo Alexis, parecía que no le importaba estar muerta.

-¿Ellos dos no son unos famosos cantantes?-dijo emocionada Geraldyne.

-Si, si lo son. Por eso no te pongas triste. no se lo que toda vía vamos hacer ya que llegue tarde, pero no importa, se que va a pasar algo bueno y tendremos unas vidas felices-dijo Alexis logrando que Niuska se anime- por eso si es que vamos a algún lugar después puedo hacer un rico postre para animar a todas- dijo asiendo que Niuska y otras cuantas se animen mas

-¡Si Dulce!- gritaron Geradyne,Niuska y Sherlock emocionadas por la idea, cosa que iso que mas de una riera por la actitud de estas tres.

-Bueno ya que todas están diciendo sus muertes Sherlock también dirá la suya, Sherlock vivía en un circo muy famoso en Francia por sus gran números de entretenimiento ,el padre de Sherlock era el director del circo, Sherlock era la estrella ya que unos decían que parecía a una niña ademas de una adolescente y que ademas de que Sherlock sabia muchas cosas. una noche el padre de Sherlock la mando a limpiar la jaula de los lindos tigres, donde 3 hombres fanáticos de Sherlock la secuestraron,a Sherlock la encerraron, amordazaron y la violaron todo su lindo cuerpo por casi 2 semanas, 2 semanas donde el padre de Sherlock, James busco desesperadamente por todas partes, el padre de Sherlock encontró a Sherlock seca de un farol toda maltratada cuando Sherlock trataba de escapar. Sherlock desafortunadamente murió pocos minutos después de haber sido encontrada. después de eso Sherlock no recuerda nada, solo despertó y fue guiada aquí por su ángel guardián-dijo todo Sherlock haciendo piruetas y muchas cosas alocadas haciendo que la historia no sea deprimente si no divertida

-Ahora entiendo el porque eres tan molesta desde el principio-dijo MeiCiel.

-¿MeiCiel cree que Sherlock es molesta~yamidayo?-dijo Sherlock empezando a llorar.

-N-no no es eso, a etto ¿que hago para que Sherlock deje de llorar?-dijo MeiCiel preocupara, no es que le importe la pequeña Sherlock, pero a le molesta verla llorando frente de ella que eso la hace sentir mal.

-Sherock quiere que le cuentes la historia de tu muerte~yamidayo-dijo Sherlock mientras le limpiaba sus ojos con ojeras.

-Esta bien, no es que me importe mi muerte pero no quiero que sigas llorando. Bueno, desde que tengo memoria siempre e sido huérfana, cuando tenia 5 años una familia de ricos me llegar a mi nueva casa, me sentía muy cómoda al estar rodeada de lujos pero me sentía muy mal ya que me manipulaban como una linda muñeca de porcelana, mis padres adoptivos nunca me ponían atención y siempre me decían que hacer, como vestirme, como hablar, como actuar, todo me decían que hace,eso no me gustaba porque no me sentía yo, cumplí los 10 años tuve un gran cambio radical,me convertí en una joven rebelde, cruda y contestona, cosa que no le gusto a mis padres adoptivos; ¿el por que odio el amor? fácil, es porque a los 12 años me enamore de un joven de alta clase en una fiesta, el hizo todo lo posible para enamorarme asta que al fina cedí y acepte ser su novia,pero lo que no sabia de ese maldito era que el era un maldito violador que seducía a las jóvenes para violarlas y luego torturarlas fría y cruelmente, mi prima adoptiva me advirtió se ese maldito pero no le hice caso diciéndole que estaba celosa;un día el me quería "Demostrar su amor" de una manera única, así que me llevo a su casa y me dejo en su habitación, me puse a investigar un poco el sitio asta que me encontré una puerta extraña,la abrí y me encontré con miles de cadáveres de jóvenes y niñas torturadas y masacrada. trate de escapar de ese sitio pero el maldito me descubrió,me sujeto con fuerza y me amarro en la pared con cadenas. después de a verme violado salvejemente me empezó a torturar,me golpeo y me maltrato tanto como fuera posible. aun viva pude ver como el maldito se me acercaba con un gran puñal,me los clavaba repentinas beses en el torso,cara y en mis extremidades, lo ultimo que pude ver fue la cara de ese infeliz acabando con mi vida. después de eso desperté y camine llegando en esta habitación que estaba vacía-termino MeiCiel de contar su historia. MeiCiel se fijo y vio como Amber,Niuska y Geraldyne lloraban juntas-hey... ¿por que lloran locas?-

-MeiCiel tuvo una peor infancia que nosotras-dijo Niuska llorando a lo que Gerandyne asistió y siguió llorando

-Ahora veo porque no te ves tan femenina y eres tan rebelde, eso es crueldad contra la moda-dijo Amber llorando aun mas peor que las otras dos.

-Bueno, ahora a quien le toca contar su historia de muerte-dijo Lala asustando a todas ya que se avían olvidado de ella.

-Ahora le toca a la muñeca de porcelana-dijo Alexis apuntando a Chrisabella.

-Yo...a soy hija de un importante empresario en Francia y como cualquier empresa tiene que tener algún enemigo, fui secuestrara por uno de ellos y me llevo a un lugar muy feo, eso sujetos querían echar a perder la empresa de mi padre pidiendo un rescate muy grande que eso dejaría en banca roca la empresa. en un descuidos de esos sujeto escape, me encontré con un lugar en ruinas, al dar un paso en falso cayeron una vigas logrando que una de estas se atraviese en mi pacho. cuando llegue mi ángel guardián me guió y me trajo asta aqui donde ya estaba Sherlock y MeiCiel-dijo fría Chrisabella pero parecía que esta muy enojada.

-Woow... eres muy linda cuando te enojas-dijo Alexis asiendo que Chirisabella se enoje aun mas

-¡Yo no soy linda!-dijo enojara

-Si, si lo eres-la hizo enojar aun mas.

-Vasta,vasta niñas,es hora que continué alguien mas en contar su historia-dijo Lala. las dos se tranquilizaron y Lala dijo quien continuaría esta ves-esta ves va a se Scarlett la que cuenta su historia

-Esta bien Lala. ese día avía ido salido a la escuela para presentar mi examen final, cuando cruce una esquina me encontré con mis 2 mejores amigas, las iba a saludarlas pero una de ellas iba a ser atropellara, corrí y me puse en su lugar. el carro me atropello y quede en coma casi 3 meses luego de eso me desconectaron y perdí la vida, me paso lo mismo que todas, desperté, fui guiada a esta habitación, espere un rato luego llego Geraldyne y luego llegaste tu-dijo Scarlett señalando a Niuska, no perecía que le doliera haber muerto, parecía feliz por haber muerto.

-yo, um... bueno. ¿Por que te ver feliz por haber muerto?- le pregunto Niuska a Scarlett.

-Porque morí por salva a una amiga, pero como dijo Lala, nosotras morimos en un tiempo que no debía, ahora Kami-sama nos dará una nueva oportunidad y para eso tendremos que completar una misión en otra dimensión, y sera en la ciudad de Inazuma en japón ¿no?-le respondió pero también le respondió a las otras tres que acababan de llegar sus duras.

-Si es cierto, bueno la siguiente en contar su historia sera... Amber-dijo Lala, asiendo que la de aspecto de hime se pusiera de pie y empezara a contar su historia

-Desde pequeña siempre fui muy mimara y querida,tenia una familia que me quería y amigos que me adoraban, todos las persona a mi alrededor me querían;todos excepto una niña que siempre me molestaba,con el paso de los años esa niña me hacia la vida incomposible, incluso cuando estaba con mi mejor día fui a almorzar con mi mejor amigo a la azotea de la escuela, la esteva esperando pero lo único que no esperaba es que esa niña estuviera también en la azotea, ella se acerco a mi mientras estaba de espalda, me empujo provocando mi muerte. después fue lo mismo, pero cuando vi a MeiCiel no pude resistirme, es tan fea, ella tiene que cambiar de estilo y ser mas femenina, pero es tan linda esta Marina, se ve que ella si se cuida y se arregla y cuida ese perfecta cabellera blanca, quisiera que MeiCiel fuera así también-dijo haciendo puchero y contando su historia feliz.

-Te e dicho mil beses que no quiero un cambio de imagen,tsk ya entiendo porque esa niña te quería matar, si eres muy molesta, pienso que yo aria lo mismo si fuera ella-dijo MeiCiel.

-Bueno solo faltan dos personas mas que cuenten su historia, la si siguiente seda Melina-dijo Lala haciendo que Melina se sonroje.

-Si, yo a etto, era de noche y-y estaba caminando por hay, luego unos sujetos querían violarme por que estaban borrachos pero me escape, uno de esos sujeto tenia pistola y me disparo dándome en la cabeza, las personas a mi alrededor trataron de ayudarme pero fue demasiado tarde. desperté y me encontré en la misma habitación que Luna-dijo tímida Melinana pero parecía que quería dar su mejor esfuerzo para contar su historia.

-Melina es tan bonita y linda, waaa enserio quisiera que MeiCiel fuera como ella. no me rendiré asta lograrlo- dijo Amber emocionada.

-Y te digo mil y un beses que ni lo pienses-dijo MeiCiel acostada en el sillón.

-Yare-yare ustedes nunca dejan de pelear, bueno grandes amistares se comienzan con odio,bueno no se como va pero bueno-dijo Lala sin mucha importancia.

-¿Lo dice por nosotras dos,verdad?-dijo Geraldyne asiéndose notar ella y Niuska por las demás chicas que las veían extraño.

-¿Ustedes se odiaban?,je no me lo creo, la enfadosa y su amiga odiándose, creo que tiene que estar bromeando, ustedes dos parecen inseparables-dijo Luna sarcástica.

-Nop, es la verdad. Geral y yo antes nos odiábamos pero luego tuvimos una pequeña pelea con una niña y después de eso no volvimos inseparables, aun que a beses no la soporte-dijo Niuska agotara.

-Sorprendente ¿no?-dijo Chrisabella con sarcasmo cosa a lo que todas asistieron.

-Bueno solo una mas y ya podrán irse a la otra dimensión-dijo Lala.

-Pero, ya se debió a ver serrado el portal-dijo Scarlett.

-Si se cerro pero se abrirá otro muy pronto-le respondió-bueno la ultima en decir su historia de muerte es Luna-san-

-Eh yo, ni lo piensen yo no voy a decirlo-les dijo enojara Luna cruzando las manos.

-Tal ves no la quiere decir porque le aburguesa- le dijo picaron Niuska asiendo que se enojara mas.

-Je yo no me aburgueso de nada molestia,pero no quiero contar una patética y estúpida historia de mi vida-le respondió.

-Ya se, Sherlock piensa que Luna iba caminaron y ve a un pequeño niño corriendo persiguiendo la pelota donde no se fije y cruza la calle donde un gran camión viene muy rápido~yamidayo. Luna le grita pero este solo se quedo paralizado, así que Luna corre y lo empuja y quedando ella en medio y el niño fuera de peligro, luego el camión la atropella y queda toda apachurrada-dijo sherlock.

-Eso no debe de ser el motivo-dijo Chrisabella pero luego vio a Luna toda paralizada- ¿o si?-

-Jaja párese que la rebelde si tiene corazón-se burlo Niuska **_(ok, esas dos si que no se llevan bien, bueno después de todo las dos son mi oc)_**

-¡Cállate molestia!- les replico a Niuska.

-Sherlock puede ver el futuro también-dijo emocionada la peli verde

-Ya,ya niña. Ya todas han contaron su historia pero parase que toda vía no se a abierto el portal de nuevo, así que tenemos tiempo para contar algunas cosas mas-dijo lala-¿alguna idea?-pregunto

-O yo si. ¿que tal si todas contamos de donde venimos?-propuso Geraldyne- sabemos que Chrisabella y Sherlock son Francesas, pero ¿y las demás?-pregunto Geraldyne.

-soy francesa también pero soy mitad japonesa-dijo cansada MeiCiel.

-Yo soy Española-dijo Marina muy tiernamente.

-Inglaterra-dijo Scarlett

-Yo soy de Hawai pero otra parte de soy sueca-dijo Alexis feliz.

-Ahora veo porque lo loco cuando bailas-dijo en modo de burla Luna.

-mooo que mala Luna-chan-dijo en puchero Alexis.

-tsk-

-Yo vengo de Canadá-dijo Amber dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes 3?-pregunto Chrisabella.

-Niuska y yo venimos de México-dijo Geraldyne sacando también maracas y un gorro mexicano de la nada.

-¿De donde sacan las maracas?-pregunto dudosa Melina.

-Eso me lo pregunto igual-le respondió también pensando Amber.

-¿De donde viene Luna~yamidayo?-le pregunto Sherlock.

-Tsk... que les interesa, ¿no creen que es demasiada información privada?-les dijo Luna de malas gana.

-Lo sabemos paro es mejor conocernos que nada, según vamos a ir a un lugar donde se juega el fútbol y nosotras seremos un equipo a si que seria mejor ser así a que ser unas completas desconocidas-dijo Chrisabella

-Tsk... ya que, vengo de México-dijo de malas gana.

-Ven, definitivamente son hermanas separadas al nacer-dijo Alexis.

-!Que no somos hermanas maldita¡-dijo enojara Luna.

-Ya,ya niñas no es para tanto. si se parecen paro no son hermanas, aunque... eso lo podemos cambiar-dijo Lala haciendo que a las dos le diera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta-dijo Luna.

-Esto no terminara bien-le siguió Niuska.

-No sean paranoicas,todo esta bien ¿verdad Lala-sama?-le dijo Geraldyne a Lala.

-¿Eh?... Ah, si todo va a estar bien-le respondió dejando a dos personas no muy convenidas-¿si tuvieran que escoger un nombre japones cual seria?-les pregunto a todas.

-Teto/Karin- dijeron las dos otakus en un instante sin pensarlo.

-Ni lo pensaron-les dijo Scarlett.

-Siempre lo hemos pensado-dijo Niuska feliz y orgullosa.

-¿Y las demás?- les pregunto de nuevo.

-Sherlock nunca lo a pensado~yamidayo, Sherlock piensa que seria mejor el nombre de Shouta-dijo Sherlock.

-Bueno entonces esos serán sus nombres de ahora en adelante-dijo Lala.

-Wiii- dijeron las tres saltando juntas felices.

-No me interesa si me cambian el nombre,pero,¿cual seria una buena opción?-se pregunto Chrisabella.

-Tetsuyo,te queda muy bien ese nombre Tetsuyo-chan-dijo Amber asiendo sonrojar a la oji perla.

-A Luna-chan le quedaría muy bien el nombre Yukari-dijo Alexis.

-¿Y por que ese nombre?-le pregunto desafiante.

-Porque combina con karin-le respondió divertida pero ahora la nombrara Yukari solo la ignoro

-Y a Melina Hikari-dijo Amber ahora poniéndole un nombre a la peliblanca.

-¿Eh?-

-Que,ahora quieres hacer el trió kari o que- le dijo enojara la oji roja

-No solo le puse Hikari por su caballera, según se Hikari significa Luz así que pensé que le queda mejor porque su hermoso cabello-dijo Amber mientras tocaba su cabello.

-Muchas gracias Syoko-chan-dijo ahora Hikari cosa que sorprendió a la rubia,cosa que se dio cuanta Hikari por su error- L-lo siento yo no quería ponerte un nombre, solo se me salio. lo siento mucho-se disculpo.

-No hay necesidad que te disculpes,no hiciste nada malo, el nombre es muy hermoso- dijo Syoko con una sonrisa.

-Ya se, el nombre de MeiCiel-chan sera Kaori-dijo alegre Alexis.

-Tsk, nada mal Stanford, nada mal-dijo la chica de ojos amarillos haciendo que mas de una se sorprendiera- si en ese caso ese es mi nombre el tuyo sera...Mmm...Riko-dijo pensando en un buen nombre para la peli marrón sorprendiendo a muchas.

-¿Kaori acaba de poner un nombre...?-dijo Tetsuyo sorprendida.

-¿y femenino?- le siguió la única que no tenia un nombre japones.

-¿¡Quien eres y que le hiciste a Kaori!?- le pregunto Teto desesperada.

-soy Kaori y nadie mas-le dijo enojara soltándose del agarre que tenia.

-Te vigilo Kaori, te vigilo-le dijo Teto asiéndose para atrás mientras apuntaba sus ojos con los de ella con sus dedos

-Solo falta el nombre de Scarlett- dijo Niuska asiendo que todas se acordaran de ella.

-Si, cual seria un buen nombre para Scarlett-chan-dijo Reko y todas empezaron a pensar.

-Debería de empezar con Me~yamidayo-dijo Shouta tranquila y pensando por primara ves.

-Si y seguir con algo lindo-dijo Hikari.

-Melon-dijo de broma Teto.

-No sea idiota Teto-le regaño Karin.

-Melo-melo-empezó Yukari buscando un buen nombre con esa palabra asta que le llego uno a la mente al igual que todas.

-!Melody/melody-chan¡- gritaron todas cuando les llego el nombre a la cabeza.

-Mmm... Me gusta el nombre-dijo Scarlett ahora nombrada Melody con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que les gusten sus nuevos nombres-dijo Lala-sama y vio que Tetsuyo iba a preguntar algo pero se le adelanto-De los apellidos no te preocupes Tetsuyo desde el principio eso ya se arreglo, cada ves que valla a decir sus nombres se dirá con todo y apellido. No se pueden negar del apellido que tengan por que yo no los escogí, fueron sus ángeles guardianes, ustedes y Kami-sama-dijo Lala-sama.

-No le encuentro nada de sentido en eso, nosotras ni sabemos nuestros apellidos, la gran mayoría de los ángeles ni aparecieron que tuvimos que venir por nuestra cuenta y luego ni hemos visto a ese tal Kami-sama-dijo Yukari enfadara.

-No es que le encuentres sentido es solo que pase y ya-dijo karin despreocupara.

-ui si, ui si. lo dice la chica a la que si se le apareció su ángel y esta aquí presente y luego puede ver el futuro. porque no nos dices o que va a pasar si tanto puedes ver el futuro-dijo desafiante Yukari

-para tu información ese maldito poder ni lo puedo controlar, pero lo que si se es que si no te callas y me dejas de molestar no te romperé lo que se le llama cara-dijo Karin mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de golpearla-No crees que es suficiente que antes que muriera tuviera problemas en la escuela desde pequeña, que mis padres nunca están hay para mi cuando hago un logro y que me regañen tan solo verme-le dijo enojara aunque por dentro trataba de no hacerlo.

-como si tu solo tuvieras ese tipo de problemas,pero lo que si es...-Yukari pero fue parada por Melody

-ya cálmense ustedes dos, no son las únicas que dejaron problemas antes de morir-dijo Kaori-no ven que para eso es que estamos aquí. nosotras fuimos elegidas para hacer una misión es esa dichosa ciudad para salvar nuestro mundo y así poder cambian nuestras vidas y poder vivir como queríamos-dijo seria y firme mientras hacia entrar en razón a esas dos.

-Lo siento-se disculpo primero Karin apenada.

-Tsk- solo volteo la cara enojara Yukari.

-Discúlpate tu también Yukari-chan-dijo Riko

-Tsk... lo siento, son costumbres mías de hacer enojar a la gente. pero sabes, me caes bien, tal ves lo que dijo Lala sea verdad-dijo Yukari con esa sonrisa de arrogancia, pero lo que mas le impresiono a todas es que ella dejo que le agradaba a alguien.

-Shouta esta feliz~yamidayo-dijo Shouta con estrellitas en los ojos. todas empezaron a reírse, perecía que ya todas empezaban a entenderse mejor.

-¿Y que es lo que vamos hacer específicamente?-pregunto Tetsuyo.

-lo que van hacer pues, como verán todas ustedes han sido escogidas para hacer una misión para que Kami-sama no destruya su mundo y otras dimensiones ¿no?-dijo Lala-sama a la que todas asistieron-Kami-sama quiere ver si toda vía hay esperanza para recuperar ese sentimiento que se a perdido en los eso los a mandado a otra dimensión, las cosas seguirán igual, es como si ustedes nunca hayan muerto, irán a ese mundo como un equipo de intercambio de distintas partes del mundo,pero serán mitad japonesas,así que no abra ningún problema;donde todas participaran en la Holy Ground. La misión es esta: ustedes 10 mas otras 6 ,que no han llegado, serán llevaras a la ciudad de Inazuma para enamorar a una persona de esta lista, pero hay condiciones como: Participar el el gran concurso de la Holy Ground, segunda,no contarle a nadie que han resucitado y vienes de otra dimensión, y la tercera, tienes un plazo de 300 días máximos para cumplir con la misión,pero también hay una advertencia, si rompen la segunda condición serán automáticamente enviadas al infierno, si lo logran revivirán y sera como si nada hubiera pasado y sus vidas cambiaran como ustedes quieren-les explico Lala-sama.

-De acuerdo, entendido,ahora la pregunta del millón ¿donde esta la jodida lista?-pregunto Kaori.

-Aquí...-dijo Teto alado de Riko mientras leían la hoja. cuando la acabaron la tomo karin y la empezó a leer junto con las demas.

 **lista**

 **-Sakuma Jirou**

 **-Fubuki Shirou**

 **-Kazemaru Ichirouta**

 **-Fudou Akion**

 **-Midorikawa Ryuuji**

 **-Suzuno Fuusuke**

 **-Hiroto Kiyama**

 **-Goenji Shuya**

 **-Nagumo Haruya**

 **-Toramaru Utsunomiya**

 **-Kidou Yuuto**

 **-Fubuki Atsuya**

 **-Afuro terumi**

 **-Tsunami Jousuke**

 **-Tobikata Seiya**

 **-Tachimukai Yuuki**

 **fin de la lista**

-Woo... un Chico para cada una-dijo Amber feliz.

-Esto tiene que ser un broma-dijo Tetsuyo enojara.

-Nop... esto parece la pura verdad-dijo Karin desanimada.

-Y ¿a que hora nos vamos a ir?-pregunto Melody.

-Dentro de poco. es solo que... les falta una capitana y subcapitana por si acaso-dijo Lala-sama a lo que todas señalaron a Karin y ella señalaba a Kaori _**(lo siento de verdad pero a si son las cosas y como quiero mucho a Alita-chan dejo a su oc como subcapitana)**_

 _-E_ h... ¿Por que yo?-

-Porque parece que eres la mas fácil de convencer y parece que eres la mejor en estas cosas del fútbol karin-chan-dijo Riko mientras alado de ellas asistían Shouta y Teto.

-¿Y por que me apuntabas a mi?-le pregunto Kaori

-Porque te ves mas madura que nadie en esta sala a excepción de Melody-chan-de dijo sin mucho sentido.

-yare,yare ya esta listas las cosas para que se vallan, ahora si se pueden ir con capitana y subcapitana para la misión. las enviaremos al mundo de Inazuma, se quedaran en la casa de Dan-san e irán al instituto Raimon, en esa zona se encuentran todos los chicos de la lista,cuando llegan las otras 6 chicas las enviaremos. sin mas que decir,adió, buen viaje chicas,que tengas buena suerte Karin te estaré cuidando desde aquí-dijo Lala-sama

-¿eh?-dijo Testuyo antes que todas fueran rodeadas por una luz blanca y desaparecieran de ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de Inazuma**_

Varios chicos se veían jugando y entrenado en el campo de fútbol afuera del edificio donde se hospedan todos los jugadores de fútbol del instituto raimon junto con sus managers.

-Chicos vengan-dejo Aki sonando su silbato para llamar la atención de todos los jugadores.

-¿Que pasa Aki?-pregunto el capitán del equipo.

-Les tenemos buenas noticias-dijo Haruna mientras escondía algo detrás de ella.

-¿Y que es Haruna?-pregunto Sakuma.

-Esto...- dijo mostrando lo que tenia escondido detrás de ella, era un cartel de la Holy Ground de esa temporada.

-pero... ¿Como?-pregunto el Endo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras miraba ese cartel.

-No los sabemos, pero esta sera la primera ves que hacen un campeonato el mismo años y seguido-dijo Natsumi

-Lo único que hemos descubierto es que participara un equipo femenil-dijo Fuyuka.

-¿!Un equipo femenil¡?-Gritaros todos en coro al escuchar eso, excepto unos que mantuvieron la postura.

-¿Y saben quien es ese ese equipo?-pregunto Kidou.

-No, no sabemos nada de ese equipo, ni su nombre, solo sabemos que vendrán a esta ciudad y vendrán a este instituto a quedarse y lo mejor todas ellas se quedaran en la casa de Dan-kun-dijo emocionada Haruna

-¿no querrás decir mas bien "mansión"?-dijo Atsuya resaltando la palabra mansión.

-oh...Si es cierto, lo siento-se disculpo

-¿Crees que sean lindas?-pregunto Nagumo con cara de pervertido.

-Ni lo pienses Nagumo-le dijo Hiroto.

-Recuerdas la ultima ves que hiciste lo mismo con el equipo de CCC de Osaka-le recordó Fubuki del accidente que paso la ultima ves con el equipo femenil de CCC de Osaka. el pobre termino en el hospital con 5 costillas rotas,3 huesos rotos y la cara toda morada y varias partes del cuerpo igual.

-Tsk... no es mi culpa que no le hallan serado con seguro la puerta del vestidos-dijo Nagumo

-si es tu culpa-dijo Suzuno a su mejor amigo.

-¡Callate!-

-Oigan chicos nos estamos desviando del tema principal-dijo Aki, así que todos volvieron a ponerle atención.

-¿Y a que hora llegan?-pregunto Goenji.

-Según se por parte de Dan-kun, ellas acaban de llegar ase unas horas a la ciudad, dijo que podíamos ir a visitarlas mas al rato después que descansen-dejo Haruna.

-bueno esta decidido, después del entrenamiento vamos ir a ver al equipo femenil a jugar un pequeño partido de futbol-dijo Endo decidió y a la ves emocionado.

-el capitán nunca se cansa de jugar al fútbol-dijo Kageyama deprimido.

-nop, nunca-dijo kogure encima de el.

todos se fueron a estrenar de nuevo, todos emocionaros y a la ves haciéndose preguntas del ¿como seria el equipo femenino?,¿serian fuertes?,¿por que tanto misterio en ese equipo? y cosas así, todos estaban esperando para que se haga mas tarde para conocer a ese dichoso equipo que llamo tanto su atención.

* * *

 _ **de regreso con las chicas**_

-¿Don-donde estamos?-pregunto Karin reaccionando por fin después de un rato.

Todas las chicas apenas estaban despertando, todas estaban en una gran sala, con muebles finos,cortinas, sillas,floreros,sillones,una mesa pequeña en e centro con una carta encima de el,un piano,una gama de color muy fino, todo como si fuera una mansión.

Todas estaban sorprendidas por esa gran mansión, excepto unas que ya estaban acostumbrada. Todas estaban fijando en esa gran sala donde se encontraban sin darse cuenta que una presencia mas esta hay, bueno, no asta que Karin reacciono mejor y pregunto.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto

-Yo soy Dan Kichimoto y esta es mi casa, my lady-dijo Dan educado mientras hacia una reverencia, el era un chico muy apuesto, Cabello rubio y ceroso, ojos verdes con un toque de gris y amarillo,piel blanca y de una estatura perfecta, tenia ropa de cualquier rico, zapatos oscuros, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y una camisera de manga larga de color azul rey.

-Puedes dejar de fingir-le dijo Yukari enojara.

-Oh... ¿Como sabias que actuaba?-le pregunto.

-Conozco demasiado a las personas como para saber cuando están mintiendo o no-

-Que mala, pero esta bien- le dijo- como verán esta es mi casa donde ustedes se quedara,a qui solo vivideros nosotros, las o los manegers y el entrenador. cada quien tiene su propia habitación con baño incluido, cada habitación esta decorado a su gusto con sus pertenencias de cuando estaban vivas y todas los cuartos están en e mismo piso. afuera esta la cancha de Fútbol y al frente un jardín con alberca, si quieren mas información avísenme-dijo Dan.

-Espera ¿solo estamos nosotros en esta gran casa?-Dijo Riko alterada

-Si ¿por?-

-¿Quien ara la comida?-dijo Teto lloriqueando.

-Uup... sobre eso-dijo nervioso Dan-la verdad es que acabamos de llegar tanto ustedes como yo, así que no se-

-A etto... Yo puedo hacer la comida pero solo necesitare ayuda para prepararla-dijo Karin nerviosa.

-Yo solo se hacer postres pero puedo aprender-dijo Riko

-Yo puedo aprender en algo también-dijo Amber

-Estocen se ara de esta manera,asta que no encontremos a mas gente y tengamos persona se todos se turnaran para ayudar a karin a preparar la comida-dijo Dan.

-¡Hey! ¿como sabes mi nombre?-

-Los ángeles me dieron todo lo esencial para cuando llegasen a qui-dijo Dan muestras se le hacer cava a Karin, ella solo se hacían un paso mas atrás mientras el hacia otro asta llegar a un punto donde torpesa-chan a parece y hace caer a Karin por de tras cerca de la mesa haciendo que la carta que estaba allí volara y tomada la atención de todas.

-¿Que es esto~damiyaro?-pregunto Shouta mientra tomada el papel.

-no es obio, es una carta-dijo Teto.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-dijeron todas.

-¿y que es lo que dice?-pregunto Karin mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

-No se, solo esperamos que la capitana la lea en vos alta-dijo Tetsuyo.

-Que malas chicas-iso un puchero.

 _ ***ring...ring***_

Era el teléfono de alguien sonando. todas al no tener uno solo voltearon a donde provenía el sonido y era el mas facil

-Lo siento chicas, ustedes vallan adelantándose a leer la carta, ahorita vuelvo-dijo Dan mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Todas voltearon en donde estaba Karin con la carta.

-Ya voy no se desesperen-les dijo

 **carta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _por fin la acabe._**

 ** _yeiiiii_**

 ** _y como decía al principio en la ficha se me olvido poner_**

 ** _-lo que dejaron pendiente_**

 ** _-que quieren cambiar su vidas._**

 ** _y como sabrán necesitamos managers necesitamo manegres, su ficha sera completamente diferente y no podran escoger pareja o si pero no pueden ser ninguno del que este el la lista_**

 ** _las parejas que me faltas son para:kidou,fudou,afuro,tsunami,tobikata y tashimukai_**

 ** _para las manegers puede ser cualquier otro o Dan, y si es un chico manegers tienes que escoger entre las 4 chicas del raimon_**

 ** _como ven me hacen falta 6 puestos para jugadoras en el equipo, 1 para completar el equipo y otras 4 como extras pero si las usaremos._**

 ** _esto es lo que ya tengo: portera 1,defensa 3,medio campista 3,delanteras 3. me hace falta uno de cada uno y unos pueden estar repetidos pero las oc que salen ahorita ellas ya estas en la principal,así que apúrense y ganen el ultimo puesto ._**

 ** _y ahora preguntas._**

 ** _¿que es lo que dice la carta?_**

 ** _¿lograran cumplir la misión antes de 300 días?_**

 ** _¿por que Dan se le acerco mucho a Karin?_**

 ** _¿como se llamara el equipo? (ni yo misma se, necesito ayuda solo tengo como idea Fenix)_**

 ** _¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?_**

 ** _¿por que Atsuya esta vivo?_**

 ** _¿por que hago muchas preguntas?_**

 ** _esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de "Misión Imposible"_**

 ** _manden PM para las ultimas partes de las fichar que deje para las que participan_**

 ** _y si tienen preguntas solo dejen Reviews_**

 _ **ciao~ciao**_


	3. Chapter 3:La carta, el apellido y partid

**Autora: ¿Quien me extraño?**

 **Yukari:¡Nadie!**

 **Teto:opino lo mismo que Yukari**

 **Karin: Igual**

 **Autora:¿Y tu Hikari?, ¿me extrañaste?**

 **HiKari:Emmm... Yo... Etto...¿Qué decías?**

 **Autora:Nadie me quiere. *esquina emo***

 **Yukari: déjenla luego se le pasa, ya verán que cuando acabe el capitulo estara normal.**

 **Teto: Karin, te apuesto 400 pesos a que ella deja su estado emo cuando acabe el capitulo**

 **Karin: Opino lo contrario, trato echo *estrecho su mano con la de ella***

 **Hikari: y así es como unas grandes amigas pierden todo el dinero**

normal del narrador

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **(o lo que sea): no me pertenece la serie de Inazuma Eleven, son parte de LEVEL-5 y si fueran mio yo hubiera casado a Endo con AKi, y a Natsumi con Goenji.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **3: La carta, el apellido y un partido**_

 **Carta**

 **Hola chicas, si aquí Lala-sama entregando algunas notas que olvide decirles**

 **-Está absolutamente prohibido decirle a alguien que están muertas o fueron revivirás, o si no ya saben.**

 **-Está prohibido decirle a alguien sobre la misión que tienen (excepto a Dan-san, el ya sabe todo).**

 **-Enviaremos a un ángel para que sea su entrenador.**

 **-Su equipo de Fútbol se llamará "Fénix Storn".**

 **-En la pared de la habitación hay un contador el cual les marcará cuantos días les quedan por cumplir la misión.**

 **-El contador inicia cuando conozcan alguno de los chicos que están en la lista, cuando eso suceda el contador pondrá la fecha y los días restante, si no han conocido a ninguno de la lista el marcador se encontrara en blanco hasta que lo hagan.**

 **-La misión a cambiado un poco, además de enamorar a los chicos tendrán que hacer que ellos les digan "Te amo" para completar la misión, de lo contrario su mundo y otros serán destruidos.**

 **-Sus uniformes escolares se encuentran en sus habitaciones, mañana será el primer día de clases, entraran a las 7:30 AM. Kaori,Riko y Syoko irán al salón 3-1; Teto,Karin y Yukari al salón 2-1,Melody y Shouta al 2-2, y Tetsuyo y Hikari al salón 1-1**

 **-Sus ropas deportivas están en sus habitaciones, el chándal y el uniforme de su equipo está ahí al igual que su ropa casual.**

 **-Sus parientes están enterados que están en Japón y que van a participar en la Holy Ground. los padres de Kaori están enterados de eso y tiene sus 8 cuentas bancarias con más de 50 ingresos por día.(lo se, lo saque de Sincronía Maligna)**

 **-Les dejamos Teléfonos celulares en sus habitaciones para que puedan comunicarse y tiene una aplicación con información de las personas a las que tienen que enamorar. La aplicación de llama HEAVEN.**

 **Eso es todo chicas, hasta pronto y recuerden como hay ángeles, hay demonios.**

 **FIN DE LA CARTA**

Todas las chicas, al terminar de leer la carta se desanimaron, hasta las más interactivas.

-¿Que les paso chicas?- dice Dan apenas llegando y viendo a todas las chicas de esa forma.

-Esos ángeles- dijo Tetsuyo enfadara.

-¿Por que a mi?- dijo Kaori.

-Más bien a nosotras- dijo Riko.

-Lee la carta por favor- dice Karin igual que las otras, desanimada, y le entrega la carta.

Dan lee la carta y se fija en todos los detalles, hasta el contador que acababa de aparecer en la pared.

-Esos ángeles- arruga la carta y lo lanza enfadado a la basura.

-Ahora que mosco te pico- dijo Yukari extrañara.

-Eh... Nada, es solo que me exalte con la nueva misión- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¿Quien te llamo?-pregunto Syoko.

-Bueno, fueron dos llamadas, la primera fue de mi tío diciendo que yo me iba a quedar acargo de la casa y la segunda era del entrenador del equipo del raimon que me solicitaba un partido de prueba con ustedes-dijo Dan.

-y ¿qué hiciste?- le preguntó Melody para saber si acepto o no.

-hice lo más obvio, acepte- dijo Dan.

-!¿QUE...¡?-gritaron todas saliendo de su estado reprimido.

-Pero, apenas acabamos de llegar~yamidayo-dijo Shouta.

-Eso no es excusa, son nuevas en esto del fútbol y equipo pero los ángeles me dijeron que les iban ayudar los primeros partidos y luego, todo dependerá de ustedes- dijo mientras se cruzaba las manos.

-Esta bien, vamos a cambiarnos y luego bajamos- Dijo karin mientras salía de la sala y se iba a las escaleras con las demás atrás.

-¡Sus cuartos tienen sus nombres en la puerta!-les grito Dan desde abajo.

-Si- solo respondieron algunas mientras subían.

llegaron al tercer piso, donde suponían que estaban sus cuartos y vieron que las dos primeras puerta de los lados tenían el nombre de Teto y Karin.

-Si, somos vecinas- se abrazaron infantilmente las dos amigas.

-No es para tanto que ustedes estén todo el tiempo cerca- dijo Yukari

-Bueno, hay que seguir buscando los demás cuartos- dijo Riko mientras seguía el camino y la otra mitad se iba por el camino contrario.

Después que todas hayan encontrado sus habitaciones y se bañaran y se cambiarán con el chándal bajaron encontrándose con una chica de un cabello brillante color negro,algo ondulado hasta la mitad de ha espalda,con un flequillo dividido en tres, uno en cada costado de su cara y uno en medio, el flequillo del lado derecho estaba sujetado por dos broches color blanco, era de estatura baja, piel morena y un cuerpo bien desarrollado, pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus hermosos ojos cyan brillantes.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Karin ya que hasta ese momento había sentido su presencia.

-Ella acaba de llegar, casi un poco después de que fueran arriba- dijo Dan.

-Yo soy Tara Kapstein, mi verdadero nombre antes de venir era Linx Kurayami- dijo la nueva integrante del equipo.

Ella traía puesto ya el chándal del equipo, el chándal era de un color morado fuerte con unas lineas negras y tenia en casi toda la parte de enfrente blanco _**(imagínense el uniforme de IE Go Galaxy)**_ y del lado derecho estaba el escudo del equipo que era un Fénix rojo con el fondo morado y un remolino por detrás de color negro.

-Mucho gusto Tara-chan, yo soy Riko y ellas dos son Kaori-chan y Syoko-chan- dijo Riko presentando a las dos mas grandes del grupo a la que levantaron la mano o hicieron un gesto para identificarse.

-Yo soy Tetsuyo, la pequeña de hay es Shouta-dijo Tetsuyo y shouta hizo un gesto infantil.

-Yo soy Melody, está albina es Hikari- dijo Melody amable y Hikari solo se sonrojo un poco.

-yo soy Teto y esas dos chicas parecidas son Karin y Yukari- dijo Teto, Tara apenas se volteo a verlas y las vio idénticas, solo si no fuera por el mechón blanco, los ojos y lo largo del cabello serían idénticas.

-Es cierto, son idénticas ¿acaso serán hermanas?-dijo Tara a lo que se enojo Yukari y Karin.

-¡No somos hermanas!- dijeron las dos enojadas, bueno, una más que otra.

-Ya,ya chicas, tenemos que irnos si es que quieren conocer al equipo de raimon- dijo Dan tratando de tranquilizar a ese par.

-Si, ya escuchamos, hay que ir y terminar rápido con esto- dejo Tetsuyo sería.

-No te amargues Tetsuyo-chan, solo será un partido pequeño y luego, tal vez, vamos por unos helados- dijo Riko.

-Si, helado- dijeron Teto,Karin, Shouta y una más que sorprendió a todas, Hikari.

-Y esa es nuestra capitana- dijo Kaori un poco enfadada.

-Es cierto, ¿quien es la capitana del equipo?-dijo Tara pensando en quien de las 4 era la capitana.

-Yo soy la capitana-dijo Karin apuntando ella misma- Y Kaori es la subcapitana-y luego apuntó a Kaori.

-Mmm... ya veo, bueno, que tal si ya nos vamos- dijo Tara.

-Si- dijeron todas y salieron de la gran mansión notando que era super gigante el lugar y en la entrada estaban una limusina esperando a las chicas.

-Sorprendente~ yamidayo- dijo Shouta.

Todas caminaron asía la limusina y unas dejaron sus cosas en el maletero y otras se lo llevaron con ellas.

-¿A dónde las llevo joven amo?- dijo el conductor desde el asiento del conductor mientras veía la parte de atrás por la ventanilla.

-Llévanos con el equipo del Raimon- dijo Dan, tan solo recibir las órdenes empezó a moverse la limusina. Dan noto los nervios que tenían unas al estar en la limusina a si que le pregunto a la que tenia mas cerca- ¿Primeras ves que vas en limusina?- le pregunto a karin.

-S-si- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien, es de lo mejor el carro. mira, ves- dijo Dan y apretó unos botones dejando ver en un lado de la limusina un montón de dulces y chocolates.

Todas vieron el gran montón de dulces con estrellitas en los ojos y tomaron algunos para comerlos. Todas estaban sentadas en distintas partes, Teto,Karin,Shouta,Yukari y Riko estaban sentadas saboreando los dulces mientras hablaban de cosas triviales mientras Dan solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Karin.

Kaori,Melody,Syoko y Hikari estaban en otra parte de la limo hablando o discutiendo de cosas femeninas mientras Kaori solo trataba de no matar a alguien o vomitar por el asco a esas cosas.

Y Tetsuyo y Tara estaban un poco apartadas mientras ellas hablaban un poco más tranquilas que las demás.

Un tiempo después, aproximadamente 15 minutos, llegaron a un gran edificio donde en el centro había un equipo completo entrenando sin parar.

Las chicas salieron de la limusina y sacaron sus cosas, todas empezaron a practicar sin tomar mucho en cuesta lo que pasaba en la cancha hasta que.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó alguien desde la cancha pues un balón de fútbol envuelto en un cubo de hielo que venía rápidamente hacia las chicas, al final casi todas pudieron esquivar el balón excepto la persona en la que terminó estrellando su cara.

-Pobre Kaori, parece que hoy no es su día- dijo Melody sintiendo lastima por la chica Ponk.

-Si pobre, primero fue Karin, luego Riko y ahora un balón de sabe que persona-dijo Tetsuyo contando los accidentes de esa chica del todo el día.

-¿Pero se fijaron?, el balón tenía hielo antes que se estrellada en la cara de Kaori-dijo Syoko seria por primera vez.

-Tal vez ese sea el poder que nos dijo Lala-sama-dijo pensativa Karin.

-No pienses mucho, es obvio que es ese el poder que nos dijo Lala-san- dijo Teto dándole unos golpes en la espalda a Karin desconcentrando y haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-Lo sentimos muchos, se nos fue el balón- dijo un chico castaño con una banda en la frente color naranja y traía puesto la ropa de portero y venían otros chicos detrás de él.

-Oh...Con que ustedes fueron- dijo Kaori con el balón en las manos, lacada rojo por el golpe y enojara por lo mismo-Tenga su balón- se los da de mala gana.

-Si, lo sentimos pero fue mi amigo por accidente- dijo un peli-azul llegando aun lado del moreno.

-Pues que buen amigo tiene-dijo Tetsuyo sarcásticamente viendo fijamente al peli-azul.

-Jejeje, solo se le fue el tiro ¿Verdad Suzuno?- dijo el mismo peliazul viendo aun lado donde había un peli-blanco con el peinado de un lado.

-Tsk... Si, lo siento por la persona quien le cayó el balón- dijo Suzuno mientras jugaba con su cabello.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes que pase el accidente  
**_ _ **con los chicos**_

todos los chico tenían un duro entrenamiento después de haber recibido la noticia de un nuevo equipo en la Holy Groud, pero antes, sabían que para entrar tenían que pasar las eliminatorias,sabían que podían pasar enseguida aun si perdían pero no se podían dar ese lujo al ser el mejor equipo en el mundo juvenil del fútbol.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Endo chocando sus manos para luego ponerse en su posición habitual de portero.

Kazemaru iba a la dirección de la portería de Tashimukai pero Sakuma aparece y hace una barrida tomando ahora el el balón.

-¡Fubuki!- dijo y se la lanzó a él, fubuki salto para atrapar el balón, lo toma pero Someoka se pone al frente de el tapándole el paso, el empieza a buscar a alguien cercano de su equipo y ve a Suzuno.

-Suzuno- se lo lanza y lo atrapa, el empieza a correr y llega al frente de la portería y grita su hissatsu.

-Balón Iceberg (Impacto Glacial)-dijo Suzuno y el fondo se cubrió de una gas de Hielo y el balón se cubrió de un cubo de hielo y finalmente lo pateo con la pierna izquierda directo a la portería pero hubo un pequeño accidente y no le dio bien, el balón se fue hacia otra parte dándole hacia la salida donde había una limusina y apenas salían unas chicas muy lindas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Fidio para advertirle a todas y para no dañar a ninguna.

Todas pudieron moverse o esquivar el balón pero al final si le dio a un chico con aspecto punk, Endo fue el primero en reaccionar y fue corriendo por el balón, luego le siguió Kazemaru y Suzuno lo siguió para disculpare con ese chico y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo al ver a unas chicas muy lindas salir de esa limusina.

* * *

 **volviendo al presente  
** **con las chicas**

-No descuida, solo fue un accidente,¿verdad Kaori?-dijo Hikari tratando de evitar la mirada de un peli-verde que no la dejaba de ver.

-Si un accidente, es lo mismo que han dicho las últimas 2 beses- dijo tratando de no enojarse más y actuar madura.

-Jajajaja, me hubiera gustado verlos el primero, solo vi el accidente con Riko y ahora ese chico albino- dijo Yukari tratando de no reír al recordar el accidente con Riko.

-No fue nada el primero, solo se le subió al estómago Karin al ver a Teto escondida detrás del sillón-dijo Testuyo.

-Lo siento por interrumpir pero,¿quienes son ustedes?-preguntó Kidou viendo a las chicas que tenían un chándal deportivo y además que eran chicas.

-Hola chicos- dijo Dan apareciendo por detrás ellas.

-Hola Dan- dijo Endo saludándolo animado

-Hola Dan-san-dijo una Peli-azul llegando, se paró y vio a las chicas junto a él- ¿Acaso... Ellas no son el nuevo equipo femenino de futbol que participará en la Holy Groud?-dijo emocionada captando la atención de los demás y emocionandose, en especial Endo.

-Si son ellas, es el equipo Fénix Storn- dijo Dan presentandolas.

-En serio-dijo Endo emocionado-¿Quien es la capitana?- dijo emocionado buscando a la capitana.

-Soy yo-dijo Karin levantando la mano, todos los chicos bajaron un poco la mirada para ver a karin que era un poco bajita.

-En serio, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Fubuki.

-Que tal si primero vamos a la cancha para hablar además de estar en media calle llamando la atención de los demás-propuso Riko llamando la atención de los demás que apenas se dieron cuenta que llamaban mucho la atención.

-jejeje, lo sentimos- dijeron apenados Karin y Endo, caminaron hacia la cancha donde se podían presentar mejor.

-¿Comenzamos nosotros o ellas?- preguntó Atsuya a su capitán.

-Si quieren preséntense ustedes primero-dijo Tara.

-Okey, bueno, Yo soy Endo Mamoru, capitán del Raimon- se presentó el de la banda naranja.

-Soy Goenji Shuuya- se presentó el peli-crema con pelos parados.

-Soy Yūto Kidou,un gusto- dijo el de la capa.

-jajaja,e se parece a superman- le dijo Yukari a Karin en forma de burla y lo que hizo Karin fue pisarle el pie para que se callada, esta solo se aguanto las ganas de gritar y quejarse.

-Yo soy Ichirōta Kazemaru-dijo el pelia-azul de cabellera larga, parecía que se lo decía más a Tetsuyo que a las otras.

-Heigoro Kabeyama-dijo el gordiano peli-verde con cabello de esponjado.

-Sakuma Jirou-dijo un chico con un parche, a la hora de presentarse karin no pudo evitar ver como su mejor amiga se sonrojaba ligeramente al verlo.

-Me llamo Fubuki Shirou-dijo un albino.

-Tsk...Fudou Akion-dijo el medio calvito.

-mira, también tenemos a un calvo, que lindo ¿no?-dijo Yukari de forma burlona de nuevo, esta vez fue Teto quien le piso el otro pie para que se callada.

-yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji- dijo un peli-verde mientras miraba a Hikari pero esta se sonrojaba y evitaba la mirada.

-Suzuno Fuusuke, un gusto y lo siento por el golpe- dijo el peli-blanco tomándose el odio de Kaori.

-Hiroto Kiyama-dijo un peli-rojo con unos hermosos ojos verdes tomando la atención de Melody.

 **-** Nagumo Haruya- dijo un peli-rojo con peinado de tulipán un poco arrogante.

-Ese parece...-iba a decir de nuevo Yukari pero recibió unas miradas amenazadoras por parte de Teto y Karin.

-Toramaru Utsunomiya- dijo un chico plia-azul fuerte sonriendo.

-Fubuki Atsuya-dijo un chico peli-rosa, todas notaron que tenía el mismo apellido Fubuki.

-¿Son hermanos~yamidayo?-dijo Shouta preguntando por esos dos.

-Si, somos hermanos gemelos,yo soy el mayor y Atsuya el menor-dijo el albino.

-Ohhh... Que lindo tener un hermano gemelo, bueno a veces- dijo Teto pero luego recordó a las hermanas de Karin que a veces era insoportable y molestas.

-Si pero es mejor tenerlo que ser hijo único-dijo Atsuya.

-Bueno no importa y seguimos con las presentaciones ¿no?-dijo Riko y así todos callaron y continuaron presentándose.

-Soy Afuro terumi- dijo mientras este se movía el cabello.

-Yo soy Tsunami Jousuke-dijo un moreno peli-rosa señalandose alegremente.

-Tobikata Seiya-dijo un chico con aspecto rudo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Ta-tachimukai Yuuki-dijo un chico castaño con el traje de portero pero de diferente color.

Siguieron con las presentaciones de todos los demás, tardaron un poco al presentarse ya que eran bastantes en el equipo y luego las managers que le cayeron bien a todas, excepto Fuyuka, a Teto y Yukari no le agrado mucho esa chica.

-Buenos, les toca a las damas presentarse o no- dijo Nagumo.

-Deja de ser un idiota Negumo- dijo Suzumo a su mejor amigo para que no salga lastimado o algo parecido que no le caiga bien.

-Tsk...- solo chasqueo la lengua volteando la mirada.

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Karin Sakaiichi, capitana de Fénix Storn-dijo la peli-negra sonrojándose un poco porque vio que unos de los fubuki la miraba mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraban mucho ,pero ,se sintió un poco mal al recordar que la primera persona que la vio mucho ya se fue.

-Soy Kaori Shimizu, un gusto- dijo la chica de cabello corto y punk notando en su voz que era una chica y sorprendiendo a algunos que pensaban que era hombre.

-Yo soy Teto Sawada-dijo Teto mientras veía a Sakuma atentamente.

-Yo soy Echiibi Shouta~yamidayo-dijo la peli-verde manzana causando ternura en algunas personas.

-Soy Syoko Akijou, espero llevarnos bien- dijo la chica hime.

-Tetsuyo Uchiha- dijo la oji-perla un poco fría.

-Riko Shinomiya,un gusto- dijo Riko alegremente.

-Soy Tara Kapstein-dijo la chica de unos hermosos ojos cyan.

-Melody Satori- dijo la morena viendo a Hiroto atentamente.

-Hikari Kurosaki- dijo la albina tímidamente.

-Yukari- dijo la oji-roja volteando la cara para no llamar mucho la atención.

-Yukari ¿que?-pregunto Aki para saber su apellido, Yukari no quería decir más sobre eso pero al recibir unas miradas amenazadoras por parte de algunas supo que tenía que decirlo si o si.

-Tsk... Yukari Sakaiichi...- dijo, luego de unos segundo se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir- pero qué demonios, ese ángel me las pagara-dijo Yukari maldiciendo a lo bajo que solo algunas lograron escuchar.

-Teto, acabas de escuchar lo mismo que shouta o shouta está alucinando~yamidayo- dijo Shouta tratando de no reírse.

-No, creo que hemos escuchado bien-dijo Tetsuyo de la misma manera.

-Parece que no somos los únicos hermanos gemelos aquí- dijo Atsuya burlonamente mientras veía como Yukari maldecía unas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Cállate que ella no es...- iba a continuar Yukari pero recibió un golpe leve por parte de Karin y la tomó del cuello para que parezcan que están abrasadas.

-Claro que somos hermanas gemelas, pero no nos llevamos bien-dijo Karin tratando de sentirse tranquila por la noticia.

-Sí eso...-dijo nerviosa y enojada Yukari.

-Chicas, qué tal si tenemos un partido-dijo Endo con balón en mano.

-A eso vinieron-dijo el entrenador llegando- yo soy el entrenador del raimon Michiya kudo, ¿y su entrenador? -pregunto después de verse presentado.

-¿Nuestro...-dijo Melody pensando en eso.

-...Entrenador?- y al parecer terminó la oración Syoko.

-El... el...- dijo Karin tratando de poner una excusa para el entrenador hasta que llegó un lindo milagro.

-El no llegara hoy, su vuelo se atraso ya que se quedó a esperar a otras chicas del equipo, jejeje- rijo nervioso Dan pensando que era lo mejor que podía hacer, bueno, pues era la verdad lo que decía pero de una manera que los tape y a la vez no.

-Esta bien- dijo el entrenador kudo y se alejó un poco para ver unas cosas del equipo.

-no entiendo, ¿el equipo se acaba de forma?- dijo Midorikawa.

-Si, es que todas fuimos escogidas al azar para participar en la Holy Ground como un equipo femenino- dijo Tara sacando a todas de apuros.

-Están diciendo que, ¡apenas este va a hacer su primer partido femenino!- dijo Sorprendido Goenji.

-Si, irónico ¿no?- dijo de una forma risueña y malicia en sus palabras Yukari.

-Sí- dijo Tashimukai.

-Pero no importa, aunque apenas nos conocemos sé que vamos ha hacer el mejor equipo de todo Japón- dijo Karin tratando de animar al equipo, cosa que logró.

-Si y no nos daremos por vencidas en nuestro primer partido-dijo Kaori apoyando a su capitana.

-Si pero, no tenemos que calentar antes de comenzar el partido- dijo Tetsuyo arruinando el momento de motivación del equipo Fénix Storn.

-Tetsuyo-chan, lo arruinaste- dijo Riko en forma de puchero.

-Si es cierto, tienen que calentar antes de jugar o se podrían lastimar mientras juegan-dijo Haruna aun lado de Aki.

-Está bien- dijo Melody y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, al ver que nadie la seguía se volteo-¿Se van a quedar paradas todo el día o vienen a cambiarse?- preguntó a sus compañeras.

Todas apenas se daban cuenta que tenían que cambiarse, a si que reaccionaron y siguiendo a Melody hacia el edificio, se fueron a uno de los vestidores vacíos y se empezaron a cambiar, pero con algunas dificultades y vergüenza que nadie podía aguantar.

-Nee... Karin-chan, ¿que es esa cicatriz en tu espalda?- preguntó Hikari viendo la espalda de karin que se estaba cambiando, en su espalda baja había una larga cicatriz que pasaba de un lado a otro.

-¿eh?- voltea hacia donde piensa que está la cicatriz, luego se voltea para verse mejor en el espejo y hay la ve - Que extraño, no la tenía antes- dijo Karin viendo como abarcaba su espalda - Tal vez me quedo la marca del accidente- dijo despreocupada y se siguió cambiando.

-No puede ser, a nadie le quedó alguna marca de su accidente- dijo Syoko buscando alguna marca en su cabeza y cuerpo.

-Yo no tengo ni una marca de la vigas- dijo de misma manera Tetsuyo.

-¿Sabes algo de esa cicatriz Teto-chan~yamidayo?- pregunto Shouta a Teto ya que ella miraba a Karin seriamente, cosa que ella no es asi, a si que tuvo que suponer que ella sabes algo.

-¿Que?, yo... yo no sé nada de esa cicatriz, si tiene que ser de uno de esos tubos que se nos introdujo en la piel y debió ser demasiado como para dejar marca- dijo Teto nerviosa para evitar otra pregunta.

-TSK... -chasqueo la lengua Yukari y se acerco a Karin- mas te vale ocultar la marca si es que no quieres que los demás sepan de ella y nos expongan a decir que estamos muertas-dijo Yukari como siempre, sabiendo lo que piensa Karin.

-Eso haré- dijo Karin con una sonrisa de lado.

Después de eso, todas terminaron de cambiarse y salieron a la cancha, a llegar los chicos la vieron un poco embobados.

Las chicas traían puesto el nuevo uniforme de su equipo que consiste de una camiseta de manga corta de color morado igual que su chándal y con cuello blanco, los bordes de la camiseta de color negro, un short largo blanco con dos franjas negras a los lados y borde del mismo color, calcetas blancas, tenis deportivos color morado y la punta del tenis negro, y del lado izquierdo está el escudo del equipo.

la unica que tenia algo mas incluido era Karin que tenía la banda de capitana en el brazo derecho, la banda era de color rojo.

El uniforme de Teto era distinto, el de ella era el de portera, era la camiseta de manga larga de color negro, en los hombros era de color blanco y tenía franjas moradas, el short era igual, negro y con dos franjas moradas, eso sí, las calcetas y los tenis no cambiaban en nada, al igual que el escudo.

Lo que tenía embobados a lo chicos no era lo lindo de los uniformes, sino el cómo se les veía a ellas, el uniforme les ajustaba un poco dejando ver su cuerpo bien definido y bien formado.

-Pueden dejar de vernos con esa cara de bobos y dejarnos caletar antes del partido-Dijo Tetsuyo siendo la primera en hablar cuando llegaron.

-¿Ah? ah sí, lo sentimos- dijo Kazemaru siendo el primero en reaccionar, volteo la cara un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Si quieren pueden usar la mitad de la cancha ¿o toda completa?-dijo Endo a la capitana del Fénix Storn.

-no importa, podemos usar la mitad de la cancha, ustedes pueden usar la otra mitad- dijo Karin y sonrió ligeramente.

-Okey, vamos a calentar un poco nosotros también- dijo Goenji aun lado de su amigo.

-Sí-respondió Endo.

Y haci los dos equipos se fueron a cada parte de la cancha y empezaron a calentar, las chicas más que los chicos ya que se tenían que acostumbrar a los pases, a correr rápido, las barridas y muchas otras cosas que se les hicieron difícil pero como dijo Dan ellas tuvieron un poco de ayuda.

-bueno, ya es hora de comenzar el partido ¿no creen?-dijo Kaori las demás sintiéndose preparada para continuar.

-Esta bien, solo hay que decirle a los demás que estamos listas-dijo syoko.

-¡CHICOS YA ESTAMOS LISTAS PARA EL PARTIDO!-gritó Teto a todos pulmones asustando a los chicos y arturbiendo a las más cercanas que era Yukari y Tetsuyo.

-Maldita niña, no grites-se quejo Tetsuyo.

-Se supone que es Karin la que tenía que avisar, no tu gritona enfadosa- dejo con enojo Yukari aguantando las ganas de matar a alguien en ese momento.

-Le hice un pequeño favor a Karin-dijo Teto con una sonrisa victoriosa y con la señal de paz y amor en su mano derecha.

-Bueno chicas, ya están listas-dijo Endo llegando con esa sonrisa.

-Si, no es obvio, no por nada grito Teto a todo pulmón-dijo Tara un poco enojada.

-Esta bien, no importa, Teto si me iso un favor después de todo, yo no grito tan fuerte haci que no importa-dijo Karin tratando de relajar a unas que si estaban enojaras por el grito.

-Esta bien, entonces que este partido empiece y yo Kakuma Keita **(Chester Horse Jr en español)** cere el comentarista de este gran momento- dijo un chico que apareció de la nada, era bajito, con gafas, cabello muy corto y de un color oscuro pero a la vez azulado y además de tener puesto el uniforme de,al parecer, la escuela raimon, con una tabla atada a su cuello, un micrófono y un cartelito que decía su nombre .

-¡Ahh..! ¿este cuando llegó?-dijo Hikari asustada.

-Lo siento señorita pero acabo de llegar, soy parte del club de ajedrez y locutor de los partidos de Raimon-dijo Horse Jr gritando fuerte como siempre.

-Está bien-dijo apenada Hikari y a la vez nerviosa por ese tipo.

-Bueno que empiece este partido y veamos el gran momento-dijo Horse Jr.

-Bien chicos, hay que jugar fútbol-dijo Endo animado.

-hay no, vamos a jugar Tenis-dijo sarcásticas Yukari y Tetsuyo al mismo tiempo escuchando lo que había dicho Endo.

-Ya chicas-dijo Melody siendo la más madura y callando a esas dos.

Los dos equipos se fueron a cada parte y el entrenador les dijo a los chicos.

-En este partido haremos unos cuantos cambios de jugadores y posiciones, no todos pero unos no jugarán, los cambios no importan, lo más importarte en que se diviertan y les enseñen cual es nuestro futbol-

-Si entrenador-dijeron todos, unos no tan convencido pero no podían negar las decisiones del entrenador.

-Bueno estas seran las posiciones, Endo el portero;nagumo,fubuki shirou y Kazemaru defensa; Midorikawa,fudou y Suzuno mediocampistas y Sakuma, Goenji, Fubuki Atsuya y Hiroto delanteros. en esta primera parte quiero que sean neutrales y jueguen como siempre, luego en la segunda parte nos dedicaremos al ataque y defensa- dijo el entrenador.

-Pero, entrenador- trato de decir kidou.

-Esa es mi decisión final-dijo el entrenador callando a Kidou.

Con las chicas era algo parecido, todas estaban en grupo viendo como su capitana revisaba unas hojas.

-Bueno, le pedí a Haruka-san y a Aki-san que me ayudaran a evaluarlas con la práctica para ver que mejor posicio les quedaba y también si nos podían ayudar con el medio tiempo-dijo aun viendo las hojas.

-Excepto Sawada ¿no?-dijo kaori.

-Si, ella ya tiene el traje de portera después de todo-dijo Syoko.

-Bueno chicas estas cedan las posiciones además de Teto que es portera- dijo Karin ya por fin apartando su vista de las hojas.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo O-nee-san-dijo Yukari con un poco de burla y hacía que la palabra onee-san se notará más.

-No me digas de esa forma Yukari- se enojó Karin.

-Esta bien onee-san- le siguió Yukari burlándose más y haciendo que karin se enojara.

-Eso no importa Karin, solo di las posiciones y olvidate de tu pelea con tu hermana-dijo Kaori tomando el hombro de Karin para que se relajara.

-Esta bien, bueno: Tetsuyo,kaori y Melody-san seran delanteras-dijo Karin, las mencionadas asistieron con la cabeza para decir que estaban de acuerdo, después de todo era lo mejor que pensaba su capitana.

-Tara,Yukari,Hikari-san y Riko-chan mediocampistas-dijo con voz firme para que las demás supieran que era en serio sobre las posiciones.

-Jejeje, esto será interesante-dijo Yukari esperando que ya comience el partido.

-Si, dade todo lo que tenga Karin-chan-dijo Riko animada.

-Haré todo lo que pueda-dijo nerviosa Hikari.

-Esta bien capitana-dijo Tara con simpleza y un poco despreocupada.

-Shouta-chan,Syoko y yo defensa-

-¡SIIII! shouta sera defensa~yamidayo-dijo feliz Shouta saltando.

-Okey-dijo Syoko.

-Y como ya sabrán, Teto, tu te encargas de la portería- dijo seria al ser algo importante.

-Okey, cuenten conmigo- dijo Teto sonriendo con un guiño y su con dos dedos el la frente.

-Creo que ya es hora de comenzar-dijo Kaori comenzando a caminar un poco hacia la cancha.

-Si-dijeron la gran mayoría.

Los del equipo contrario viendo que las chicas ya estaban empezando a ponerse en sus posiciones y los chicos, unos no tan convencidos todavía por sus posiciones las siguieron y se pusieron en sus posiciones.

-Ya quiero ver quien es la mas rapida de todas-dijo Kazemaru.

-Esto será fácil, con unas niñitas que apenas saben patear un balón será fácil- dijo un poco arrogante Atsuya.

-Pues ya veras que estas niñitas te patearan el trasero-le dijo de la misma forma Yukari quien escuchó y se enojó un poco por lo que había dicho Atsuya.

-¡Chicos, hay que demostrarles nuestro fútbol!-les dijo Endo entusiasmado ya queriendo jugar.

-¡Nosotras no hay que rendirnos!-dijo Karin de la misma forma para no quedarse atrás y demostrar que es una buena capitana que apoya a su equipo.

- _Bueno, este partido está a punto de comenzar con el saque de salida por parte del equipo femenino Fenix Storn, y las delantera con el dorsal 7 y 10, Kaori y Melody, serán quienes saquen-_ dijo Jr narrando el partido, bueno, más bien el comienzo.

Todos estaban esperando para que dé comienzo el partido con el silbatazo.

Cada quien pensando en ganar, otros en maniobras y una preocupadas por que se lastimen.

¡Piiiii,Piiiii!

 _-Y hay esta el silbatazo que da comienzo a este partido de_ _práctica con Fenix Storn y Instituto Raimon-_

- **(nosotras lo lograremos, aunque sea un solo gol basta para nosotras)-** pensó Karin al escuchar el silbatazo, tenía un mal presentimiento o era solo un mal chiste de su cabeza le hace creer a veces.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Teto:No puede ser, he perdido otra vez.**

 **Karin: págame de una vez, quiero comprar más dulces de uva.**

 **Teto: okey *le entrega el dinero enojara viendo como su autora aun seguía en su esquina emo***

 **Yukari: *viendo la computadora* no puede ser, ¿Atsuya esta vivo y abra una nueva temporada de Inazuma eleven? *sorprendida** *****

 **Autora:¿¡QUE!?, quiero ver *sale de su esquina emos y va a ver un video con el corto de la nueva serie de inazuma que va a salir hasta enero del 2017* esto es hermoso.**

 **Hikari: ese peli azul con su abuela era bonito.**

 **Yukari: y ya no parecen niños de 10 años.**

 **Teto: me impresiona ver el novio de Karin de esa forma.**

 **Karin: ¡que no es mi novio! *sonrojara a lo máximo***

 **Autora: Si, si lo que digas. quiero ver más sobre eso, busca en la pagina de LEVEL-5 *le ordena a yukari***

 **Yukari:*busca y lo encuentra* aqui esta, saldrá en enero del siguiente años, es una historia diferente entre el tiempo de IE y IEGO y se llamará la serie Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbi.**

 **Autora: Wiiii ya la quiero ver, pero veo que no hay muchos chicos lindos y va a ver repetidos como los Fubuki y Goenji, asi que, tendré que inventar una nueva OC para que este con ese chico peli azul que estaba con su abuelita.**

 **Todas:*señalan a las lectoras amenazadoramente* en nuestros y te lo decimos especialmente a tí Tetsuyo o a Haruhy-nya .**

 **Autora: a ver Yukari voy a buscar más información *la empuja de la compu y busca sin tomar atención a las demás***

 **Karin: bueno, mientras ella busca eso nosotras les dejamos las preguntas.**

 **¿** **Que tal el capitulo?**

 **¿Necesito mejorar para controlar bien a sus oc?**

 **¿Por que se enojo Dan al leer la carta?**

 **¿Por que Kami-sama quiso hacer más difícil la misión** **?**

 **¿Les gusto el nombre del equipo?**

 **¿Que tal el uniforme? (luego pondre una imagen de ellos)**

 **¿Kaori nunca dejará de tener cada accidente?**

 **¿Kaori está realmente enojada por el último y tercer accidente?**

 **¿Habrá más para ella? 7-7**

 **¿Qué es esa extraña cicatriz que tiene Karin en la espalda?**

 **¿Esa limosina era de lo mejor?**

 **¿Por que Dan observa mucho a Karin?**

 **¿Abra Demonios en los partidos?**

 **¿Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a unas chicas muy lindas?**

 **¿Por qué hacen sufrir a Yukari siendo hermana de Karin?**

 **¿Será que las separaron al nacer?**

 **¿los chicos ya se están fijando en algunas?**

 **¿Cuando llegara en nuevo entrenador de Fenix Storn?**

 **¿Habrá más miembros en el equipo?**

 **¿Shouta nunca dejará de ser una ternurita?**

 **¿he mejorado con mi ortografia?**

 **¿lograran ganar el partido siguiente?**

 **¿Bel y Enma no dejaran de ser tan sexis? no esperen, esa es de otro fic xD.**

 **¿Por que los nuevos chicos de la siguiente temporada son tan feos?**

 **Teto: y bueno, estas son todas las preguntas.**

 **Autora: lo encontré, el chico se llama Kirina Hiura, va en segundo, es mediocampista, tiene el dorsal 7 y todavía no hay más información hasta que actualicen la pagina.**

 **Hikari: tan rápido encontrastes la información.**

 **Autora: si, después de todo soy la mejor buscando información en internet.**

 **Yukari : ¿y eso que nos importa?**

 **Autora: nada pero pienso que tendré que inventar otra oc para Kirina, buscar inspiración, comprar los materiales para el regreso a clases y entre muchas otras cosas.**

 **Karin: esta bien, pero hay que dejar la despedidas y los agradecimientos.**

 **Todas: muchas gracias por leer "Mision imposible".**

 **les agradezco por sus review, pero si no hay muchas oc pienso que tendré que cancelar este Fic.**

 **Tambien le agradesco a Alita210100 por ayudarme en el fic.**

 **A SatachiUchiha1 por la ayuda que he recibido por ella.**

 **y a Todas por apoyar esta loca idea.**

 **ciao~ciao**


End file.
